La Peor Noche
by Uzumaki Oriana-chan
Summary: Un tambaleante Sasuke se encuentra de repente contra su voluntad frente al departamento de su mejor amigo y no sabe si sea debido a su desliz en la misión o si es un castigo enviado por Kami, pero todo el control reforzado con los años que tenia sobre su cuerpo, sería burlado cruelmente esa noche. —Sasuke...—susurró el rubio con sorpresa—no me digas que es "ese" tipo de droga...
1. Autocontrol

_Primero, mis amores, quería disculparme por estar desaparecida tanto tiempo, entre la universidad, la casa, el novio, y pues esa cosita llamada inspiración que no me llegaba, en especial quería comentarles que no creo que sea probable que continúe Siete Pecados, estoy totalmente estancada! Lo releo y releo y siento que me fallé a mi misma como escritora, siento que me falta creatividad en la historia, y pueeees en fin! No quiero terminar una historia totalmente mediocre, soy muy exigente conmigo y pues siento que aún no estoy lista para terminar una historia con tan buen planteamiento y trama, no sé cómo decirlo…no sé sacarle el jugo! Jaja aunque suene feo._

 _En fin! Esta historia está basada en un Doujinshi que amo y que seguramente ya conocen, tiene el mismo nombre del fic mis amores por si lo quieren buscar en Youtube, es un fic Narusasu._

 _Decidí escribir una historia basada en el por el simple hecho de que no me siento conforme con la actuación tan afeminada de nuestro amado Sasuke en el video, y pues aparte de que su final me dejó un poco "¿?" jaja Así que esta es una pequeña adaptación, será NaruSasuNaru, mucho más interesante, conservando como es debido las personalidades de estas hermosuras. No sé si sea un Two-shot, o tenga tres capítulos._

 _Sin más que agregar! Disfruten!_

* * *

 **La Peor Noche**

 **Capítulo 1: Autocontrol**

Él no se consideraba alguien a quien sus emociones dominaran fácilmente, no era la clase de persona que actuara por impulso o algo más, excepto tal vez cuando era un simple niñato y la mayoría de sus actos levemente apasionados estaban solo dedicados a su fallecido hermano, después de tanto odio, venganza y pues…eso, su autocontrol e inexpresividad acalló cualquier comentario metiche del exterior.

—eh, solo un poco más, aguanta—decía Shikamaru con voz incomoda, sujetando su cuerpo con dificultad, pues sus piernas se tambaleaban como aguada gelatina.

—Mgh…—el esfuerzo con el que reprimía sus gemidos, que pinchaban sus labios rudamente para salir, era totalmente proporcional al esfuerzo con el que había entrenado toda su vida.

El chico de coleta tocó el timbre de un apartamento frente a ellos, del que ni siquiera se había percatado sino hasta que el Ding~Dong resonó en sus oídos.

—Un minuto! —se escuchó, estaba demasiado distraído con el hecho de tratar de mantenerse en pie como para fijarse en aquella voz totalmente reconocible para él.

Nada de impulsividad quedó dentro de él, pero, no estaba de más decir, que había una solo persona además de su hermano que era una excepción a la regla, una persona cuya voz chillona, personalidad competitiva e inmadurez innata hacían mella en su trabajada mascara de imparcialidad.

—Date prisa! Naruto! —fue por eso que cuando escuchó a Shikamaru mencionar justamente el nombre de aquella persona, un miedo totalmente justificado se deslizó por su columna. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

La puerta se abrió con un estrépito, revelando el rostro tostado y desconcertado del dueño de la casa, quién a todas luces se notaba que fue agarrado desprevenido, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas.

— ¿Eh?¿Shikamaru?...¿Qué…—fue entonces cuando sus ojos imposiblemente azules se fijaron en el cuadro completo. Su rival y mejor amigo, estaba sostenido con esfuerzo por el brazo de Shikamaru, su piel marfilada se encontraba totalmente más pálida que de costumbre, exceptuando sus mejillas, que estaban levemente rojas, su mirada huraña más acentuada y su cabello negro estaba revuelto, algunos mechones se pegaban a su frente, perlada de sudor, su corazón se saltó un latido—¿Qué pasa…?¿Sasuke?

En cuanto su nombre salió de sus labios, Sasuke pegó un salto, tambaleándose un poco hacia delante. Ahora sin duda estaba preocupado.

Sin argumentar más nada, permitió al dúo entrar en su pequeño departamento, Shikamaru pareciendo disgustado recostó a Sasuke, no sin cuidado, en la pared cercana a la puerta, donde el azabache jadeó con el esfuerzo, sus piernas temblaban.

El de coleta acarició el punto entre su hombro y su cuello, con gesto adolorido.

—De repente se desmayó, nos dio un susto—habló respondiendo a la anterior preguntado formulada por él—parece que el enemigo le ha dado algo durante la misión, nos lo escondió.

Su preocupación subió tres niveles más de ser posible.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué lo has traído aquí?! Los médicos ninjas podrían-

—No dejaría que lo examinaran—dijo resoplando con fastidio.

— ¡¿por qué!? —no podía evitar alzar la voz.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Dijo el de coleta frunciendo el ceño—El mismo ha dicho que no es algo que atente contra su vida, además, no puedo dejarlo solo, pronto tendré que irme a mi próxima misión, ¿Así que podrías examinarlo? —añadió señalando a Sasuke con su pulgar con gesto aburrido.

Permanecer al margen de aquello había resultado totalmente imposible, ¡¿Quedarse con el DOBE, en _ese_ estado?! Eso sería algo totalmente contraproducente, pero toda su paciencia se fue al carajo cuando escuchó al desesperante rubio hablar.

—Por mi está bien, pero…—su tono revelaba una extraña mezcla entre indecisión y preocupación.

— ¡Ni hablar! Él…!—intento rebatir, pero fue tajantemente interrumpido.

—No me tienes nada de confianza teme, puedo apañármelas cuidando de alguien—dijo con tono ofendido el rubio, mirándolo fijamente con sus azules ojos como si estuviera realmente convencido de aquello.

Tratando de seguir suprimiendo aquellas sensaciones que lo estaban agobiando, no pudo conseguir hacer funcionar a su cerebro rápidamente para contradecir aquello, decir que el rubio no era ni siquiera capaz de mantener las plantas de su casa vivas o su dormitorio libre de alimañas y suciedad seria inservible, además, insistir haría parecer su situación instantáneamente _sospechosa_. Todo eso sin contar el hecho de que inexplicablemente sentía como su aversión y deseo de quedarse en esa casa con el rubio estaban a niveles iguales.

—Entonces te lo dejo a ti—dijo Shikamaru saliendo con rapidez de la revoltosa morada.

—Shikamaru! Dije que no! —intentó una última vez, sintiendo pánico cuando cayó en cuenta de nuevo de que la persona con la que estaba en esa casa era Naruto. _Solo_ con Naruto.

El de coleta ni siquiera reconoció su existencia, dando por finalizada aquella problemática tarea.

Frunció el ceño con desprecio cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Bien…por ahora, deberías solo descansar—dijo el rubio con voz relajada, intentando esconder su creciente nerviosismo y preocupación, bien era sabido que Sasuke era totalmente arisco y odiaba el contacto humano, pero no haber aceptado revisión de los ninjas médicos o si quiera de Sakura era absurdo, era totalmente obvio que se encontraba mal.

Ignorando su mirada de odio, y fijándose solo en la leve señal de cansancio en los bordes afilados de sus ojos negros, pasó su brazo por debajo de la extremidad del azabache, pasando por su espalda, para ayudarlo a caminar.

Fue totalmente inesperado cuando su cuerpo tembló con fuerza, casi cayendo de bruces, de no ser porque él lo sostuvo.

—Gh…Mgh…—Exhaló el azabache contra la pared, tratando de sostenerse con un brazo, mientras Naruto lo miraba preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pero el pelinegro lo ignoró sin esfuerzo, tratando de concentrar su mente en algo desagradable, para no pensar de nuevo en como el toque de Naruto había hecho que su cuerpo vibrara de placer. _Algo desagradable, vamos…La lengua de Orochimaru, la lengua de Orochimaru…puaj._

Naruto se acercó al rostro de Sasuke con señal de disgusto, dispuesto a reprocharlo, pero ahorrándoselo pues lo primordial ahí era su salud, volvió a jalarlo hacia sí mismo, ignorando el estremecimiento de dolor —o eso pensó—del azabache, guiándolo hacia su habitación, donde estaba la única pequeña cama disponible.

La cara del azabache estaba escondida tras su flequillo, jadeando pesadamente mientras este se apoyaba de él, por lo que Naruto tuvo que inclinarse ladeando la cabeza para examinar su rostro un poco, su boca muy cerca de su oído. Literalmente, sintió el calor emanando de Sasuke hacia su brazo y su torso derecho como si fuera un horno, ¿Tendría fiebre? Sin duda eso no era normal.

—Tienes el cuerpo muy caliente, Sasuke…—su voz suave, tratando de sonar sumisa, contraria a su naturaleza, para que Sasuke de una vez por todas se dejara hacer.

Pero contrario a lo que pensó, aquello fue un grave error de su parte.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron con toda la sorpresa que su imparcial rostro era capaz de expresar, la blanca piel de sus mejillas se tornó de un delicioso color rojo, y un estremecimiento volvió a sacudir su cuerpo.

— ¡Apártate de mí, maldita sea! —gritó furioso, empujándolo lejos de él, al estar muy cerca de la cama ya, sus pies se enredaron debido a su propio tambaleo y tropezando con un extremo de la misma, cayó encima del mullido colchón violentamente.

El olor del cobertor lo envolvió en un segundo, abrumándolo, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera un poco más, aquél olor…ese era el olor que desprendía el rubio, totalmente concentrado en la tela, golpeándolo de lleno en la cara. Su miembro dolió. Aquello estaba saliendo muy mal, sabía que no debía ir.

Se sentó recostado de la pared del extremo, intentando alejarse de aquél aroma intoxicante, del que no había sido plenamente consciente que conocía tan bien hasta esa noche. Estiró una pierna y hundió su rostro ruborizado en su brazo derecho sobre su rodilla, intentando calmarse de nuevo.

—Sasuke…—con su mirada periférica percibió como el rubio de nuevo acercaba su cuerpo a él, con mirada dolida por su actitud.

— ¡No me toques! —dijo alzando la voz, estaba fuera de sus cabales, aquello era totalmente inaudito, quería arrancarse la piel a tiras solo por tener expuesta su piel ruborizada de tan vergonzosa manera, era totalmente indignante no poder controlar su cuerpo como ya tan acostumbrado estaba. Era incluso lógico de alguna manera pensar que de hecho esto le estaba afectando tanto por el hecho de que su cuerpo rara vez había sido satisfecho en el ámbito carnal, su escasa experiencia solo había sido presenciada por su dedicada mano. Todo esto no era más que su culpa, pensó, reprochándose.

—Si estás tan mal, por lo menos deja que vaya a buscar a Sakura-chan para-

—Si haces algo así te mataré—dijo controlando su voz.

Naruto frunció el ceño, su paciencia se estaba agotando, ¿qué se creía ese bastardo orgulloso? ¿Que lo dejaría morir solo por esa absurda amenaza?

Tratando de fundamentar su punto se acercó a él rodeando la cama y tocándole sin preámbulos la frente comprobando de nuevo el calor excesivo.

— ¡Pero estás ardiendo! —gritó.

Pero luego se sobresaltó cuando sintió que justo en el momento en el que Sasuke se percató de su toque, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pudo verlo claramente.

Sasuke se tiró hacia un lado, de nuevo cayendo en las sabanas, captando su error en el instante en que sintió ese olor masculino y totalmente del rubio golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro, entrando por sus fosas nasales y bajando como un torbellino hasta su miembro, junto con el toque electrificante de la mano tostada.

— ¡NGH! —gimió entre sus labios, donde casi se hace sangre tratando de reprimir el sonido—Ng…ngh—su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, siendo controlado apenas por su mente, nublada por el placer, agarró la almohada con fuerza escondiendo su rostro, y los dedos de sus pies se tensaron, el golpe del orgasmo totalmente inesperado lo noqueó por unos segundos, mientras respiraba pesadamente, aturdido y sorprendido por su completa falta de control.

—Sasuke…—captó apenas la voz de Naruto, aún perdido en el alivio de la liberación de placer—no me digas que es ese tipo de droga…—susurró sorprendido, ¿Sería posible? Pero todas sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto vio claramente como las orejas y el cuello expuesto de su amigo se tornaba de un tono rojizo, mudo de la vergüenza.

Ante su sorpresa y su nerviosismo ni siquiera atinó a reírse de su desgracia como habría sido normal en él, ni siquiera para aligerar el ambiente cargado, Sasuke estaba dominado por una droga afrodisíaca en ese momento, no había duda, y él en todo lo que podía pensar era en que aquello no podía ser una situación nada beneficiosa para su estatus sentimental actual para con el Uchiha.

—Era por eso…—escuchó la voz de Sasuke amortiguada por la almohada que sostenía contra su rostro, ahora volteando su cuerpo un poco hacia él, haciendo que sin darse cuenta revelara parte de la nueva humedad de su pantalón—era por eso que no quería que me dejaran aquí…—admitió contrariado y confundido, aunque se había liberado, aún seguía sintiendo su cuerpo tan caliente y necesitado como al principio, su miembro totalmente duro y erguido como si no se hubiera descargado ya, algo no estaba bien, incluso sentía como si todas las sensaciones se hubieran intensificado incluso más con su orgasmo, horrorizado sintió como cierta parte de su cuerpo palpitaba, casi dilatándose sola, no es posible…

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se saltaba otro latido al ver como la entrepierna del azabache se hallaba húmeda, esto era demasiado bueno para ser real, el Uchiha, excitado, caliente y sudoroso en su cama, sin poderlo evitar. Parecía un castigo divino mandado por Kami, quién sabía más que nadie que su atracción insana por el azabache había incrementado cada vez más con el paso de los años, convirtiendo aquél deseo injustificado en amor, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, pero sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, se guardó cada parte de sus peligrosas emociones y continuó actuando como siempre.

Pero esto estaba más allá de su autocontrol, él no era de piedra, eso siempre le había quedado claro, en especial en sus entrenamientos matutinos compartidos con el Uchiha, donde la sangre hervía y el placer de la adrenalina de la competencia era lo más cerca a la satisfacción carnal que sabría que podría sentir en conjunto con el azabache, pues que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos era algo que ni en sus sueños se planteaba.

Observó sorprendido al Uchiha, un sonrojo creciente en su rostro por el rumbo morboso de sus pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclararse.

—D-Da igual! A este paso debes estar por morir! —Dijo alzando la voz de nuevo preocupado, sabiendo que la retención del placer era lo más doloroso que podría existir—Me iré a la otra habitación para que puedas estar solo…!—finalizó volteándose no sin algo de esfuerzo, pues parecía que un imán hecho especialmente para él se había erguido sobre el cuerpo del albino.

— ¿Cómo puedes pretender…ser tan inocente? Hn…dobe—dijo Sasuke sin alzar la voz, desconcertado ante el impulso que le obligaba a conseguir que Naruto no abandonara la habitación.

—Pero…!—escuchó.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó, antes de que alguna excusa estúpida escapara de los labios del rubio, no pretendía dar a entender que quería que se quedara de todas maneras, su orgullo estaba bastante magullado hasta ahora, y la divinidad que le había otorgado impulsos extraños a su cuerpo esa noche, se iba a joder si pretendía que debía dar su brazo a torcer.

Casi sintió en carne propia el enojo emanando de Naruto, cuando de repente percibió como un peso hundía la cama a un lado de su cuerpo, se destapó el rostro con rapidez, dirigiendo un puño con habilidad al rubio que ahora se encontraba sobre su cuerpo arrodillado en la cama con cada pierna a un lado de sus caderas.

Naruto detuvo su puño con una mano ágilmente, sujetándolo entre sus dedos, una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Su ceño fruncido con molestia.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? Apártate—dijo el azabache con todo la seriedad que pudo reunir, luchando contra el palpitar alocado de su corazón, el sonrojo en su rostro, y las palpitaciones de su miembro bajo la tela de su pantalón.

—No conseguirás nada quejándote como un cobarde, teme—habló suavemente, sonriendo con burla, el azabache frunció mas el ceño, si es que era posible, ¿Cobarde, _él_? —date prisa y córrete de una vez.

Como si su cerebro corriera en cámara lenta, observó con incredulidad como el rubio se inclinaba un poco sujetando su puño contra la sabana y metía su tostada y ágil mano derecha en su pantalón humedecido.

A partir de allí, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, ni para evitar aquella mano que lo estaba llevando al paraíso, ni para evitar los sonidos que le desgarraban la garganta.

—Nh…mhh—gimió con la mente nublada, el placer se entremezclaba con el dolor de forma agonizante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Wow…—escuchó al rubio—estás muy pegajoso Sasuke…—su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios mientras sentía como amasaba su miembro con maestría bajo la tela—Tal y como pensé…si te corriste hace un rato.

Su sonrojo solo fue superado por su impotencia y su furia.

— ¡Te mataré! —dijo con esfuerzo, su voz ronca, en serio mataría a Naruto…pero luego...cuando su mano dejara de distraer sus pensamientos de esa manera.

—Sí, si…—dijo con voz relajada y burlona, era obvio que sus amenazas ya no surtían efecto en él, menos en aquella situación tan deshonrosa—Imagina que es la mano de una chica…—dijo con voz suave y distraída, cuando sus ojos se decidieron a abrirse, el rubio rápidamente soltó el puño de Sasuke que sostenía anteriormente contra la sabana, y dirigió su mano hasta su rostro, tapando sus ojos.

Sasuke no lo apartó, ya no podía, el rubio hizo una leve presión en el glande, procurando mover su mano tal y como cuando se daba placer a sí mismo.

—Ah! —gimió Sasuke, sus labios entreabiertos, luego el rubio bajó su vista por el torso con aquella camisa con cuello ancho que usaba siempre humedecida por el sudor, y seguidamente, hasta su mano, perdida en el miembro sonrosado y caliente de Sasuke, era grande, y palpitaba con considerable fuerza, su excitación era imposible de suprimir ya, su propio miembro apretaba contra su pantalón buscando liberación—Ah! Duele maldita sea! —gritó Sasuke con voz ronca, cuando bajó su mano hasta sus testículos y los masajeó.

—Te has aguantado tanto que aunque sea suave lo sientes muy fuerte—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados de placer, aquella escena ni siquiera había sido creada por sus sueños más locos, era demasiado perfecto, tocar su piel, sentir su calor, y escuchar sus jadeos entrecortados, _¿Cómo sonaría su nombre en sus labios ahogados de placer?_

Sin darse cuenta, la mano de Naruto que tapaba el rostro de Sasuke se relajó notablemente, dejando una rendija abierta entre sus dedos, permitiendo que Sasuke al entreabrir sus ojos observara con su excelente visión aquella escena en la que se encontraba.

La mano de Naruto se encontraba alrededor de su miembro hinchado, subiendo y bajando suavemente y con maestría, deslizándose con facilidad debido a la previa humedad que lo había acontecido, su rostro tostado estaba inclinado, totalmente absorto en la escena, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero su rostro masculino estaba totalmente dominado por la lujuria, mientras apretaba sus labios y fruncía su ceño en un intento por concentrarse solo en Sasuke.

El azabache abrió los ojos un poco más, totalmente abrumado por la escena y por la variedad de imágenes que acudieron a su mente como un torbellino.

Aquella misma mano tostada, cerrada en un puño con frustración, relajada alborotando los mechones de esa rubia cabeza, también extendiéndose hacia él como gesto de invitación, de bienvenida… _La mano que nunca lo abandonó_. Aquél rostro obscurecido por una intensa frustración, sus ojos azules iluminados por una inusitada tristeza, también frunciendo el ceño y frunciendo la boca en un puchero infantil y demasiado adorable para sus 19 años, luego estaba su rostro tostado iluminado por una sonrisa amplia y avergonzada, sus ojos azules entrecerrados con picardía y felicidad, aquellos ojos que siempre lo siguieron, _que nunca dejaron de observarlo_.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, avergonzado, confundido, furioso, de nuevo envió su puño certero hacia el rostro absorto del rubio, que a pesar de su distracción, detuvo el golpe con sorpresa.

—Maldición! —dijo Sasuke con voz baja y frustrada, aún ronca debido al placer, Naruto lo observo desconcertado, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, su rostro inclinado hacia un lado, dejó caer el puño tan rápido como lo lanzó, sus ojos llenos de una emoción desconocida.

Naruto se sintió como el mayor imbécil egoísta del mundo, se había dejado llevar, y aunque el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeciera de placer, no quería decir que aquello le gustara, después de todo su cuerpo estaba dominado por una droga y estaba totalmente vencido ante cualquier tipo de caricia.

Sacó su mano rápidamente, apartándola del calor abrazador que desprendía Sasuke de su entrepierna.

—Lo siento…esto no te gusta nada ¿Cierto? —dijo con culpabilidad, se había pasado—Pero estoy preocupado por ti…

Y repentinamente, sintió los brazos fuertes de Sasuke enredados en su cuello, esta vez sentado, recostando su peso en su cuerpo, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

Un sonrojo que nada tenía que ver con fiebre ascendió a su rostro bronceado.

—Sasu…

—Muere... —dijo, el sonido amortiguado en su hombro.

Una gran pierda cayó en su cabeza, _¿Algún día podré entender a este tipo?_

—Eh?

—Esto es culpa tuya! —dijo con voz impotente, el rubio estaba sorprendido—Tu..! Tocándome de esa forma…y en una cama que huele a ti!

¿Eh? ¿EEEH?

Sasuke había dicho lo que él creía que había dicho ¿cierto?

—Con eso…—susurró el rubio aturdido apartándolo de su cuerpo—es que mi olor…te excita? —se fijó en cada detalle de su expresión, que pasó del horror por darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, a la vergüenza y luego a la indignación.

—NO..! —gritó sin convencimiento, sus labios temblaron levemente y luego su rostro se frunció con molestia y vergüenza de nuevo, dejando caer de nuevo su rostro en el hombro del rubio, rindiéndose.

—Sasuke…?—su cuerpo había quedado sobre él, su entrepierna sobre la pierna izquierda de Naruto, se estremeció levemente cuando sintió el roce.

—Mierda…—susurró impotente—Yo no soy… _así_ …—dijo incrédulo, aquello estaba sacando su lado más escondido sin duda, sentirse atraído a ese extremo por Naruto era algo que pensaba echar en culpa totalmente a la droga—Este no soy yo!

Naruto observó su fuerte cuerpo sobre él, que inconscientemente se frotaba contra su pierna buscando alivio, su espalda tensa, la acarició con una mano, una duda atormentaba su mente.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer…Sasuke? —dijo soltando su aliento tibio contra el cuello del azabache, quien se estremeció más por la pregunta, pero que sin duda tembló también al sentir su respiración.

—Como si pudiera decirlo, dobe! —susurró con voz amortiguada por su hombro.

Naruto calló un momento, pensando todas las posibilidades, todas las formas en las que aquello podría salir mal, pero atraído sin remedio hacia la vergüenza implícita en las palabras del albino. No podía ser…

— ¿Lo que quieres hacer es tan malo…que ni siquiera puedes pronunciar las palabras? —susurró con calma, pero apenas soportando los latidos violentos de su corazón.

Sasuke apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo tibio y bronceado del rubio, y escondió aún más el rostro en su hombro, aquello estaba fuera de discusión. Ni en esta, ni en ninguna otra vida pronunciaría todo aquello que su cuerpo le rogaba que hiciera. Su orgullo había caído ya demasiado solo con el hecho de mostrar placer tan abiertamente ante esa inmadura persona que consideraba su mejor amigo, todo estaba fuera de control.

Escuchó un suspiro de nuevo proveniente de Naruto, un leve movimiento y el sonido de tela rasgándose.

Se apartó lentamente, su curiosidad pudiendo más que su vergüenza.

Repentinamente el rubio tomó su muñeca derecha con seriedad, y ató un pedazo de lo que parecía ser tela de la manga de su camisa en la misma.

—Olvida todo lo que pase mientras tengas esto atado a la muñeca, en cuanto te la quites, nada habrá pasado nunca—dijo con voz suave, y sus ojos azules serios.

No pudo evitar sonreírle con burla.

—¿Qué clase de patraña es esa? —dijo el azabache con voz burlona. Pero Naruto no cayó, sonrió ampliamente, sin intimidarse.

—Olvidaremos todo—susurró con voz seductora, acercando su rostro al del albino, incitándolo a decir las palabras.

En vista de cómo su erección parecía querer salir de aquél pantalón como si tuviera vida propia, el dolor a duras penas lo dejaba pensar con claridad y otra parte de su cuerpo que ni sabía que podía llegar a palpitar de esa manera, tomó la palabra de Naruto y sin pensarlo más habló.

—Solo házmelo, estoy ardiendo!—dijo el azabache lanzándose de nuevo sobre el rubio en un abrazo necesitado—Méteme algo—demandó.

El calor avergonzado de su rostro calentando el hombro de Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres que…—comenzó a decir Naruto, también avergonzado con toda la escena ahora que el azabache había expresado sus deseos, pero sin poder evitar que una parte de su cuerpo palpitara con lujuria.

—Obviamente quiero que me la metas!—dijo Sasuke con voz ruda, furioso por tener que ser tan explícito, pero demasiado excitado como para seguir retrasando su desfogue.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesurados, sin poder creer que todo lo que había evitado si quiera soñar se presentaba ahora ante él en una realidad accesible.

Apartó a Sasuke con suavidad, viendo como sus ojos profundos y negros como la noche se entrecerraban con lujuria al observar su rostro, como si solo con mirarlo se excitara, aquellos ónice estaban tan determinados esta vez, que Naruto trago saliva con esfuerzo, un sonrojo libre de vergüenza estaba presente en el rostro albino, la sangre acumulada ahí solo por el simple hecho de que la droga había calentado tanto su cuerpo que se revelaba de esta forma. Su boca entreabierta, jadeando anticipadamente, como si solo con pensar en Naruto _dentro_ de él, su respiración se acelerara.

Sin poder resistirlo más, dejando la incredulidad del rubio para después, decidiendo hacer el primer paso ya que su ojiazúl amigo parecía demasiado incrédulo y avergonzado con su actitud a pesar de su anterior seriedad ante el tema, se abalanzó sobre sus labios tostados, con un jadeo perdiéndose en su boca.


	2. Orgullosamente Desinhibido

**Capítulo 2: Orgullosamente** **Desinhibido**

Ya no la importaba absolutamente nada, lo único que ocupaba su mente era como resultaba tan placentero el choque de mil voltios sobre sus labios y dentro de su boca, mientras ese dobe mostraba una técnica de besuqueo absurdamente deliciosa, la humedad y la tibieza eran tan increíbles que no entendía como no se había corrido de nuevo, sin embargo su entrepierna estaba tan húmeda que incluso bajaba por su miembro y se perdía por lugares mucho más _íntimos,_ lubricándose solo, jamás pensó que deseara enterrar algo _dentro_ de sí mismo con aquella intensidad, aunque el deseo de penetrar también era fuerte, no se comparaba, nunca había escuchado de una droga que te hiciera desear tales cosas…ni siquiera sabía si era posible, pero palpitaba de tal forma que tenía que hacer _algo._

El toque de las manos de Naruto, su _mejor amigo HOMBRE,_ en su espalda, sobre su camisa, le ardía y no lo estaba tocando directamente, ni siquiera le importaba que no fuera suficiente con eso. _A la mierda!_ Pensó, quitándose la camisa negra por encima de su cabeza, aunque la desesperación hacía mella en él, definitivamente no caería tan bajo como para romper su ropa, algo gracioso, porque sin duda la mayoría preferiría acabar con su vestimenta que permitirse el ser penetrado. Pero el no cuestionaría más a su cuerpo. Solo se dejaría llevar.

—Gh…mmph…ah—gemía Sasuke en su boca, era como el paraíso, el aliento y la piel del azabache estaba tan caliente que al contrario de desagradarle, le excitaba aún más, si es que era posible.

—Sasuke…Estás muy calien-WAA—gritó—Espera! — pues Sasuke, luego de revelar su albina piel, se abalanzó sobre su entrepierna, no hubiera creído la velocidad del movimiento si no lo conociera, hasta hace un momento literalmente se lo estaba _comiendo_ y refregando su entrepierna dura sobre su pierna izquierda y al siguiente se había abalanzado sobre su miembro, solo lo sujetó sobre el pantalón, y sintió como el espasmo de placer lo sacudía y como aquella sensación chispeante ascendía por su miembro.

Lo más rápidamente que pudo, lo detuvo.

—No…estoy en mi límite—dijo subiendo su barbilla con una mano, y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, con la intención de que captara claramente la lujuria.

Era increíble como al desaparecer la vergüenza y superar sus inhibiciones, Sasuke volvía a tener ese porte de superioridad e indiferencia, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera tan normal para él que no le hacía ni cosquillas, pero el rubio podía ver claramente aquél imperceptible sonrojo, las pupilas dilatadas casi perdidas en el iris tan negro de sus ojos, y sus jadeos entrecortados, le estaba costando contenerse, se le notaba, sin embargo el entendía claramente su expresión, lo conocía tanto como a sí mismo, Sasuke le estaba diciendo de forma muda "Lo que estás haciendo, lo estás haciendo porque _yo quiero_ , sigues siendo un inútil mortal para mí".

Pero por supuesto, el no se quejaría, Uchiha Sasuke le estaba entregando su _cuerpo_ , un cuerpo que sabía claramente que nadie había tocado, jamás. Sería suyo, y él no se quejaría por ser tirado a la basura después, le daría también todo de sí mismo.

Cuando vio el entendimiento en sus ojos negros como la noche, desde su barbilla subió sus dedos lentamente, y los metió en aquella caliente cavidad que era su boca. La imagen le pareció tan erótica cuando Sasuke empapó sus dedos en su saliva, con su lengua, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, que tuvo que sacarlos rápidamente cuando los sintió suficientemente húmedos, estaba cerca de sufrir una combustión espontánea.

—Si te duele dímelo…—susurró, su voz ronca.

Sasuke terminó de quitarse su estorboso pantalón, revelando el cautivador, palpitante y sonrosado miembro, distrayéndolo por un instante, se relamió, pasó sus brazos por detrás de aquella espalda albina hacia su trasero, con su mano derecha sujetó firmemente una de las perfectas nalgas redondeadas, abriéndolo, y con la mano que tenía los dedos empapados, empujó por la rosada entrada. Como deseaba ver todo aquél espectáculo de cerca.

Hundió dos dedos fácilmente, estaba tan dilatado y húmedo que ni siquiera se esforzó.

—AH! MGH! —gritó el azabache, aparentemente sin poder contenerse, cayendo de bruces sobre el colchón, y aquél orgasmo tan fuerte y repentino salpico en la cara de un atónito rubio.

—Wow…solo con los dedos…—susurró sorprendido, era increíble, ¿qué pasaría cuando lo penetrara de verdad? Se sonrojó aún más solo de pensarlo.

Sasuke jadeaba tumbado boca arriba, totalmente vencido, jamás se había venido dos veces seguidas en toda su vida, y se acaba de venir por segunda vez, lo peor del caso, es que su miembro seguía tan erguido como que si nada hubiese pasado, y su sangre continuaba burbujeando bajo su piel, solo de rememorar la sensación de los dedos de Naruto en su interior… _¿Cómo podía sentirse aquello tan bien?_

—¿No te dolió? —sintió el aliento del rubio cerca de su rostro, cálido.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos que ni se dio cuenta cuando cerró, observando el resplandeciente rostro del Uzumaki, que le sonreía abiertamente, sus ojos burlones. _Maldito, a ese juego pueden jugar dos._

El azabache con sus ojos aún entrecerrados, pues los sentía húmedos, subió un poco el rostro quedando más cerca de la mejilla bronceada impregnada de su semen, sin saber que jodido demonio lo había poseído, lamió toda la suave extensión de piel café, limpiando su semilla con su cálida lengua, saboreando aquél extraño sabor, sintiendo la situación extrañamente placentera.

Y justo como lo había esperado, ni siquiera Naruto podía resistirse a él, mucho menos si lo seducía tan abiertamente. Observó fijamente como su rostro pasaba del bronceado al obscuro granate, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

—Uwaah…—susurró quedamente, sujetándose la mejilla con una mano y viendo el rostro del Uchiha con una extraña expresión placentera. Luego se abalanzó sobre su abdomen, abrazándolo. El de piel marfilada lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Mierda, Sasuke…eres tan lindo—dijo, su voz amortiguada contra la piel del azabache. Y antes incluso de que el Uchiha se sintiera indignado y lo golpeara por decirle tal barbaridad, _¿Lindo? ¿LINDO?_ Naruto se apresuró—Perdóname Sasuke…Por decirte así…

Observó aquella mata de pelo rubio perdida en su cuerpo, con las orejas rojas de vergüenza y decidió pasarlo por alto. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, su cuerpo gritaba.

Se acercó de nuevo al rubio, alzándole la cabeza por los cabellos dorados, jalándolo un poco, y ante la expresión de nuevo sorprendida de Naruto, lamió la respingada nariz bronceada.

—A cambio de que tu lo olvides…yo también lo haré—dijo susurrando contra su rostro, quería besarlo de nuevo.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos con expresión depredadora, y quitándose rápidamente lo que le estorbaba de ropa encima, penetró de nuevo al Uchiha con sus dedos y se abalanzó a besarlo, extasiado con toda aquella actitud.

Sasuke ya ni siquiera distinguía sus gemidos de sus jadeos, ni el placer del dolor, solo quería más _dentro,_ más _profundo_ , más _rápido,_ más _fuerte_ , y tan rápido como tuvo tres dedos en su interior otorgándole el más asquerosamente divino placer, a la misma velocidad sintió que no era suficiente, ni siquiera con la lengua de su amigo rubio simulando penetraciones en su boca. ¿ _Por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Era por culpa de la droga solamente? ¿Esto acaso no lo convertía…en rarito?_

—Mgh…nh, gh—Los gemidos de placer lo privaban…y la boca de Naruto también.

En cuanto el rubio liberó sus labios con un gemido, para pasar a lamer y chupar lascivamente su cuello, excitándolo aún más, el vomito verbal que jamás había pensado poseer, lo aconteció.

—Maldita sea…ah…espera Naruto—dijo con dificultad, empujando un poco al rubio, que lo observó confundido, y casi incoherente por el placer de ver en aquella situación a su albino amigo.

—Este tipo de cosas… ¿Por qué me siento así? —dijo, odiando como su voz sonaba de manera tan patética. Observó su miembro erguido, sujetándolo luego, arrugando el ceño y sonrojándose, incrédulo de cómo su propia mano no causaba en él ni la mitad de lo que el toque de Naruto le hacía— ¿En realidad es debido a la droga? —susurró Sasuke quedamente, incrédulo, casi olvidándosele que Naruto estaba ahí, aún con sus dedos perdidos en él— ¿No soy raro…por sentirme de esta manera? —dijo sin poder evitarlo, ya no se reconocía, no podía creer que aquello había salido de su boca. Pero mientras alzaba la vista para observar la reacción de su amigo ante sus palabras, lo entendió.

Sus ojos azules estaban tan obscuros que eran casi tormentosos, sus marcadas mejillas estaban rojas, su cabello tan rubio desordenado más de lo habitual, y una débil sonrisa en su rostro… ¿Cómo es que nunca se había fijado verdaderamente en aquél hiperactivo rubio, y de repente sentía como si el peso de una atracción miles de años guardada cayera como peso muerto sobre él?

Lo entendió.

— ¿Me estás diciendo raro? Porque yo no tengo el efecto de ninguna droga en mi cuerpo—dijo Naruto con voz algo seria, un trasfondo de tristeza se percibía.

Lo miró, y luego lo miró un poco más.

Sin duda Naruto siempre había mostrado preferencia por el sexo femenino, así que si su miembro totalmente erguido por Sasuke no era raro, pues mucho menos él.

El rubio se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, sin esperar respuesta, hundiendo aún mas aquellos dedos, desesperado por cegar a Sasuke de placer nuevamente, para que olvidara aquél tema peligroso, no quería dar a entender su evidente favoritismo para con Sasuke, eso arruinaría todo. Si el azabache se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, no permitiría que aquello continuara, por muy necesitado que estuviese. Naruto lo sabía.

—AH!...mgh! — y funcionó, Sasuke fue absorbido por el peso de las sensaciones de nuevo, la boca de Naruto cayó sobre el por unos segundos de nuevo realizando aquella danza morbosa.

—MMHM! —Gimió, empujando de nuevo a Naruto para poder hablar—Ya…basta…gh—susurró roncamente, el tema anterior totalmente borrado de su cerebro en ese instante—Date prisa, joder…—dijo vagamente, esperando que el rubio entendiera, pero este lo miro confundido aún, era obvio que las dos únicas neuronas en su subconsciente no estaban por la labor en ese momento—Penetrame! —gritó el azabache con un gruñido, su rostro ni siquiera se sonrojó, demasiado ocupado tratando de controlar su necesidad como para preocuparse por avergonzarse.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, de nuevo su rostro rojo como un farol de navidad. _Dios, que lento._

—Vamos! —dijo de nuevo, más suavemente, mirando con ojos lascivos y desesperados al rubio, que esta vez entrecerró los ojos con expresión salvaje, mordió su boca…y lo embistió.

Rudamente.

—AH, AGH! —casi se ahogó con su propia respiración, el oxigeno no llegaba, su corazón apretaba en su pecho, su miembro palpitaba extasiado. Naruto, sin saberlo, había dado de lleno, en lo que estaba seguro, era su próstata.

—Lo siento Sasuke! ¡Aun no estabas listo! —escuchó el grito culpable de Naruto, y la sensación de vacío fue tan bestial cuando sintió que se retiraba de su interior, que se irguió con la rapidez propia de su estatus ninja, sujetando sus caderas bronceadas con sus manos, introduciéndolo de nuevo de un rudo movimiento dentro de él.

—Ngh!...Ah sido demasiado bueno—dijo viéndolo casi con desesperación—No la saques! Usuratonkachi!

Y todo lo que quedaba de consciencia en la cabeza del rubio…se esfumó.

La embestidas fueron tan brutales y tan rápidas como quería, sus gemidos y los del rubio se entremezclaban, no le importaba que lo escuchara media aldea en ese momento, era tan deliciosa, tan morbosa y tan satisfactoria la forma en la que había terminado aquél desliz en la misión, que no le importaría volver a hacerlo, _quería sentir a Naruto por siempre dentro de él._

—Agh…Sasuke…aprietas…tanto—susurró el rubio roncamente en la oreja del Uchiha.

—Date prisa!...Muévete más! — _¿Esa era su voz?_ Pensó el albino por un segundo, pero tratando de mover sus caderas al ritmo de Naruto, para que llegara más profundo.

Naruto alzó el rostro hacía el marfileño de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos nublados.

—No…me incites más—Y se abalanzó sobre la boca del Uchiha de nuevo, adicto al sabor. Se encontraba extasiado, anonadado, confundido, lleno de placer, lo embestía sin piedad, en un ritmo descompasado por la brusquedad, su cuerpo era un hervidero de emociones, Sasuke gemía contra su boca, sin contenerse, Naruto estaba perfectamente consciente de que si hubiera caído una bomba al lado de la cama en ese instante, ninguno de los dos la habría sentido.

Y lo sintió, aquél hormigueo lleno de electricidad subiendo por su miembro, que era tan cruelmente apretado por la rosada entrada del Uchiha, no podría aguantar más.

El azabache escuchó claramente como el rubio renegaba de repente.

—Estoy apunto…—susurró Naruto con un jadeo.

—Dentro! —dijo el Uchiha sin saber de nuevo que Ente misterioso se apoderaba de su boca—Quiero que te corras dentro de mi…—pero sin duda aquél sentimiento extrañamente posesivo naciendo en su pecho, le decía que quería aquello, que Naruto de ahora en adelante solo podría hacer aquello con él, y que el albino solo imaginaba al rubio haciéndole eso, no deseaba a nadie más dentro de sí mismo.

De nuevo, Naruto adoptó aquella expresión salvaje y fuera de sí, le dio una última estocada tan brutal que se corrió él también.

En la bruma de placer que lo golpeó, Naruto estaba a pesar de todo seguro de una cosa, que aunque sus sentidos estuvieran tan nublados, él quería ver el rostro de Sasuke.

Y sintiendo aquellas deliciosas palpitaciones mientras lo llenaba con su semilla, no se perdió ni un segundo de la expresión del albino, que esta vez no había cerrado los ojos, lo observaba también, como si solo con verlo su placer se incrementara _¿sería posible?_

El Sharingan se activaba y desactivaba mientras daba aquél ronco gemido final, Naruto estuvo vagamente sorprendido mientras lo veía, el rostro blanco como la leche tenía un sonrojo que resaltaba tanto en esa piel, su labio inferior apresado por sus dientes, y su ceño casi permanentemente fruncido debajo de aquél desordenado cabello azabache, era enteramente Sasuke, tan orgulloso pero extrañamente _desinhibido_. Nunca se lo habría imaginado, era una faceta del azabache totalmente cautivadora.

Naruto lo amó en ese momento tan desesperadamente que incluso le dolió.


	3. Tal vez

_Amores! Se que había dicho que sería un two-shots o un tree-shots (si es que existe eso) pero sin duda me he inspirado demasiado y esto ya parece un Long-fic, jaja GOMEN! Falta un capitulo, y seguramente sea algo largo, o tal vez lo divida u.u es que no me gusta hacer capítulos tan largos u.u PERO, disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Tal vez**

Las respiraciones jadeantes o los gemidos de placer nunca habían formado parte de su arsenal diminuto de expresiones. Ni siquiera en una misión.

Hasta ese momento.

Pero mientras sentía como su cuerpo era abrazado de alguna forma hasta casi ser llevado a la inconsciencia, sintió como era llenado, era totalmente cálido, tan caliente, y la expresión de Naruto era tan infinitamente placentera y feliz, sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban tan azules y no le quitaban la vista de encima _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ve así…?_

Y tal vez en ese momento Sasuke sintió que su pecho era llenado de un sentimiento algo parecido a la felicidad, entorpecido por creer que tal vez solo era debido a la droga.

Llevó su mano albina por entre sus cuerpos, acariciando a consciencia su propia pelvis, manchando su mano con el fruto de su orgasmo y luego del líquido que chorreaba saliendo de la unión de ambos cuerpos. Dirigió su vista hacia allá, su piel contrastaba de forma tan chocante con la de Naruto que era casi ridículo, puesto que casi no se diferenciaba donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

—Está realmente caliente…—y no sabe porque dijo eso, el normalmente no era una persona habladora, pero en realidad esa noche habían pasado tantas cosas, que no le molestaba romper aquél patrón de mutismo y de vagos "hn".

—Gh…—gruñó un poco Naruto, sonrojándose, viendo al albino con una extraña mirada. Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió como el miembro del rubio se volvía a endurecer en su interior, rozando y acariciando de nuevo aquella carnosa cavidad.

Se sonrojó, casi sin evitarlo ya, la sensación seguía siendo tan deliciosa, frunció un poco el ceño.

—Te has vuelto a poner duro—dijo con voz ronca, como si no fuera ya obvio, de verdad que estaba muy hablador…Pero es que si no lo ponía en palabras no podría creer nada de aquello. Necesitaba sentirlo más real. Su miembro aún estaba semi-erecto, dando fe al término próximo de aquella placentera droga.

La mano bronceada del rubio se dirigió hasta la boca de Sasuke, tapándola, evitando que dijera más.

El azabache frunció el ceño irritado.

—Gh…—jadeó el rubio, desviando la mirada de su rostro—si sigues hablando así, querré hacerlo otra vez—admitió avergonzado, estaba fuera de control, pero no podía evitarlo, joder, era _Sasuke_ , _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_ , y no bastando ya con eso, el azabache iba y abría la boca, para decir obscenidades nada más y nada menos, para hacerlo perder la razón.

Joder, es que nunca había escuchado a Sasuke decir algo remotamente pervertido.

Sasuke lo miró, su ceño relajándose, esta vez estuvo totalmente conforme con sus actos cuando lamió aquella piel café sedosa, apartando la mano del rubio de sus labios, mientras este lo miraba sorprendido. Dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre el colchón, y lo miró con una expresión autoritaria, sus ojos indiferentes.

—Está bien…—accedió—Hazlo ahora mismo.

Naruto lo miró aún más sorprendido, un sonrojo vertiginoso en su rostro, luego se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo, comenzando de nuevo aquél erótico y brutal vaivén.

—Maldita sea, Sasuke…!—su voz jadeante en su oído, el azabache se mordió los labios, esta vez intentando suprimir sus gemidos, de alguna forma sentía esta ronda más intima que la anterior vez—Eres tan…mh!—la voz del rubio perdiéndose.

Ahí estaba, embistiéndolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sujetándolo con tal fuerza que Sasuke sentía casi como si pudiera leer los pensamientos del rubio, su miedo a perderlo era abrazador, Sasuke lo sentía, y aquello lo enterneció de tal manera, que sin dudarlo dejó de nuevo salir sus gemidos, abrazando la amplia espalda bronceada con sus manos, casi arañándolo.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Naruto! mmh…!—jadeó en su oído, dejando salir todo de él—Naruto! Naruto…! Naruto…Mgh! —Su nombre en sus labios, con su voz ronca de placer, era lo que siempre había querido Naruto, y ahí estaba, pronunciándolo con tal desesperación y necesidad que lo llenaba, lo absorbía, lo llenaba de felicidad. Alzó el rostro, observando a Sasuke, que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados de placer, un extraño brillo en el negro de sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos jadeando.

Naruto sin dejar de embestirlo, sintiéndose deliciosamente apretado por aquella carnosidad, acercó su rostro al de Sasuke lentamente, avisándole, diciéndole de forma muda con el azul de sus ojos que planeaba besarlo, pero que ese beso no sería igual, que ese beso significaría mucho para él.

Y tal vez Sasuke no entendió aquella mirada, pero no apartó el rostro, no lo había apartado antes y no lo apartaría ahora.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó de forma tan lenta y abrasadora, introduciendo su lengua, sin ser de forma obscena, ni de forma remotamente salvaje, acariciando a la del azabache que la recibía con entrega, solo era eso, un beso, uno de corazón y de alma, con tantos sentimientos que Sasuke jamás lo comprendería por completo.

Y lo sintió de nuevo, aquél torbellino febril apoderándose de su bronceado cuerpo, el orgasmo los golpeó a ambos, de forma brutal.

—Sasuke…!—y con aquél último jadeo de placer pronunciando su nombre, el azabache sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo y la inconsciencia lo llevó consigo finalmente.

* * *

En serio, _en serio_ el quería descuartizar y matar lentamente a aquella jodida ave que estaba perturbando su placentero sueño, mientras el letargo lo abandonaba iba sintiendo como su cuerpo era extrañamente aplastado por un peso adicional e invisible, era increíblemente incomodo.

Sintió un aliento en su rostro, un olor familiar de repente.

Con un gruñido casi inaudible, prometiendo mentalmente extinguir a toda la raza humana con un Amaterasu en cuanto despertara, abrió los ojos.

Y se horrorizó.

 _¿Qué mier…?!_

El rostro durmiente de Naruto lo recibió con un ronquido, su rostro tranquilo y satisfecho, la boca semi-abierta, el cabello extremadamente desordenado y las cortas pestañas rubias rozando sus marcadas mejillas.

Luego se tranquilizó, aunque odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal, el hiperactivo del rubio había dormido muchas veces con él, aunque siempre se negaba rotundamente, lo mandaba a otra habitación de su amplia casa, le tiraba el futón a la cara luego y le lanzaba un chidori, siempre terminaba rindiéndose, _¡Pero duermo solo en mi casa todos los días-tebayo! Y esa cama es muy fría…TAMBIÉN EL FUTÓN!_

Frunció el ceño, siempre era tan infantil e insistente.

—ahhmm…Ram…en—balbuceó entre sus carnosos labios, Sasuke se encontró así mismo deteniendo su mirada un segundo ahí y luego pensó _Si, muy infantil._

Decidió que ya que el jodido pájaro seguía sin callarse bien podría levantarse de una vez de la cálida cama…

La cálida y cómoda cama.

Gruñó de nuevo.

Posó sus manos en el colchón tomando impulso para levantarse, y junto con el dolor absurdo que aconteció su retaguardia y…todo su cuerpo, el recuerdo de la noche le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Si ya era pálido de por sí, imaginen como luciría su rostro en ese momento.

 _Olvida todo lo que pase mientras tengas esto atado a la muñeca, en cuanto te la quites, nada habrá pasado nunca._

 _Olvidaras todo…_

Mierda, mierda, mierda, _¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué…qué…qué? ¿OLVIDARLO? Claro!_

Y con la misma rapidez que su rostro se puso de un pálido fantasmagórico, su cara adquirió un tono granate absolutamente potente.

 _¡Solo házmelo! ¡Estoy Ardiendo! Méteme algo._

Santa mierda.

Con la rapidez propia de un ninja, solo entorpecida con el dolor padecido por su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama, recogió su ropa del suelo con rostro perturbado, se vistió y se marchó con un salto por la ventana, sin mirar de nuevo aquél rostro bronceado.

Todo ante la mirada levemente adormilada y dolida de unos ojos azules.

* * *

En cuanto llegó a la mansión Uchiha, se sentó.

Diablos si, se sentó.

En la parte trasera de aquella casa, había todo un cultivo de tomates, tomates sanos y fuertes, se sentó en el tatami que bordeaba toda la zona de atrás de la casa, viendo fijamente los tomates.

Su mente en blanco, casi en shock.

Debía calmarse, él era Sasuke Uchiha, el no se alteraba, solo tenía que pensar con cabeza fría como diablos miraría ahora la cara de Naruto.

.

.

.

Solo quince minutos pasaron, quince minutos en los que Sasuke perdió el control y destrozó toda su casa, platos rotos, mobiliario chamuscado, cuadros descolgados, y quien sabe que más.

Y luego, se sentó de nuevo frente a los tomates.

Maldición, era Naruto, _Naruto_ , incluso si hubiera sido Sakura quien lo hubiera sacado de su estado necesitado, en este mismo instante él estaría tan fresco y tranquilo como una lechuga, no le hubiera importado usar a Sakura y luego seguirla tratando como la simple amiga que era para él, pero su enamoramiento insano contribuyeron a un miedo irracional de que la joven se obsesionara con él tal y como era en su niñez.

Pero _aunque_ hubiera sido Sakura, dudaba que se hubiera puesto tan cachondo, mierda, si se vino cuatro jodidas veces, y en la cuarta estaba seguro de que solo le quedaba un cuarto de droga en su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué coño haría?_

Su estomago rugió, era obvio que su dosis de proteínas semanal se consumió totalmente la noche anterior, se sonrojó de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño y se levantó hacia la cocina destrozada, como si estuviera igual de limpia que siempre, y a mitad de camino, recordó que ni siquiera se había duchado, y se sonrojó de nuevo, esta vez con irritación, Dios mío, había sido Naruto, su amigo, su salvador, el insoportable que se le pegaba como chicle todo el día. Se lo había follado, joder. Y no solo eso, básicamente le había entregado su "virginidad", joder, ahora se sentía como una quinceañera.

 _Joder, joder, joder._

Subió las escaleras de su hogar con calma, tratando de no destrozar más la casa con otro arranque de furia.

Ya en su habitación se encaminó al baño colindante, y se desvistió con lentitud observando su reflejo en el espejo cuerpo entero a un lado de la ducha.

 _¿Qué mier..?!_

Una marca totalmente violeta adornaba el lado derecho de su cuello. La marca era tan notoria que casi la sentía sonreír, casi la sentía burlarse de él.

Frunció el ceño aún más y sin dudarlo, con su puño certero, rompió el jodido espejo en mil pedazos, como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de sus desgracias.

Ahora no solo le dolía el culo, sino también la mano.

 _¿Por qué carajos no había embellecido la cara del idiota rubio con su puño anoche?_

Suspiró, y notó algo extraño, mientras se acariciaba la pelvis desnuda con gesto de derrota, se sentía tan suave y limpia como siempre, como que si ayer no hubiera acabado cuatro veces sobre ella.

Bajó la vista, su marcado vientre estaba reluciente, y su miembro también.

Con una curiosidad que cada vez más iba rayando en la vergüenza, acerco su mano a su retaguardia, odiándose por tener que hacerlo.

Y estaba totalmente limpio, nada de semen, nada de nada. Y por mucho que detestara y al mismo tiempo le creara un extraño calor en el pecho, sabía perfectamente que el día anterior Naruto se había corrido dentro de él, dos veces.

Y mucho.

Se observó curioso su rostro deforme en el destrozado espejo, y como si una avalancha lo hubiera aplastado, fría e implacable, el entendimiento lo congeló.

Fue Naruto, el lo había lavado, estaba seguro, en especial porque había caído en una inconsciencia tan absoluta luego de haberse corrido una cuarta vez, era imposible que él mismo se hubiera bañado.

Había sido Naruto.

Maldición, es que su récord de vergüenza por día había sobrepasado el récord de Naruto en un año.

Suspiró de nuevo, con derrota, y como Dios lo trajo al mundo regresó a su cuarto y se vistió con la ropa más cómoda que encontró, toda negra, toda de algodón.

Bajó de nuevo a la cocina, pues el rugido en su estomago ya lo estaba desesperando.

—Yo! Sasuke~! —Saludó el peliblanco cómodamente sentado en su sillón chamuscado.

—Lárgate—dijo Sasuke al intruso, terminando de bajar las escaleras, ¿qué carajos hacia Kakashi en su casa?

—Me dijeron que ayer te encontrabas mal, vine a ver como estaba mi querido alumno—dijo pasando de él majestuosamente.

—Ya no soy tu alumno—respondió el azabache ya en la cocina, comenzando a picar las verduras.

Kakashi calló un momento, analizando la situación, Sasuke tenía un cuchillo en mano, así que mejor no irritarlo excesivamente, pero sin duda estaba más arisco que de costumbre. Pero él en verdad quería saber que había pasado, Shikamaru dijo que lo dejó con Naruto y que el enemigo le había dado algo durante la misión, demás está decir que el rubio no era el más indicado para practicar medicina en Konoha.

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer, Sasuke? —Dijo esta vez serio—Te vi salir como alma que lleva el diablo del apartamento de Naruto—mintió a medias, pues si lo había visto, pero no por eso era su pregunta.

Y lo vio claramente, como Sasuke tensó los músculos de la espalda levemente, estaba de espaldas, pero sus orejas se pusieron rojas como el tomate que estaba picando en ese momento, y siendo tan blanco, casi brillaba de lo rojo.

—Lárgate—repitió el azabache con voz contenida.

Vaya, vaya, pero si parecía que sus queridos ex-pupilos estaban progresando, él en realidad no era entrometido, y aunque Sasuke era muy divertido de molestar, se contuvo de soltar algo como "La flor de la juventud", tipo Gai.

Mierda, ¿A quién engañaba? Si que era entrometido.

—Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, estás muy agresivo, ¿Desde hace cuanto que no follas? —preguntó, atento a su reacción. Confirmando sus sospechas.

En vez del rojo granate anterior, sus orejas y cuellos se tornaron tan pálidas como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y su cuerpo se tensó aún más, como si fuera un palo.

Pero antes de que Sasuke destruyera su adorado y encapuchado cuerpo, cambió de tema.

—Necesito información de lo ocurrido en tu misión, Tsunade-sama está preocupada.

—Kakashi, no pasó nada, solo un jodido enemigo agarrándome con la guardia baja, estoy bien—Se concentró solo en lo segundo dicho y eso no le pasó desapercibido al peliblanco, que lo miró serio, aquello ya estaba tomando forma en su mente, y si era lo que imaginaba pues en ese instante Naruto debía estarse queriendo arrancar el cabello de cuajo.

El estado enamorado-no-correspondido de su rubio ex-pupilo era historia vieja para él, de hecho, él era el único que conocía su situación.

—Bien, si tú lo dices, entonces me voy—y tan pronto como apareció, desapareció en una bola de humo.

Sasuke suspiró, aquello había sido extraño, y el no era estúpido, sabía que Kakashi había notado su completa y total mala forma de disimular, _¿acaso no era un ninja? ¿Tan trastornado estaba que ya no podía ni esconderle cosas a Kakashi?_

Con la mente perdida se sentó a comer la comida saludable a la que estaba habituado, cuando había estado en su habitación había notado que era ya de mediodía, y solo llevaba una hora en casa, ¿cómo es que había dormido tanto en casa de Naruto? Lo más tarde que se había parado en su vida era a las ocho de la mañana, que ridículo, el día se iba como agua.

Y entonces, mientras comía, y casi sin intentarlo, comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido, en los susurros del rubio, su toque, su rostro lleno de placer, sus besos, sus embates, todo.

No es que le hubiera _encantado..._ Y no sabía si se sentía arrogante, pero el recordar como Naruto lo abrazaba, su palpable miedo a perderlo, lo hacía sentir que era el rey del mundo o algo parecido.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, habiendo terminado de comer casi sin darse cuenta, no sabía cuanto llevaba ahí sentado, sentía el rostro tibio. Lavó utensilios y como amante del orden que era no permitió que su casa siguiera estando semi-destruida.

Limpio estantes, fregó pisos, recogió vidrios rotos, incineró el sillón ya chamuscado hasta que solo quedaron cenizas, recogió dichas cenizas, y entonces, solo entonces, subió de nuevo a su recamara, acostándose en el colchón con las manos tras su cabeza, satisfecho con su trabajo.

Recordó los tomates que crecían en su patio trasero, sonrió.

Mientras él no estaba, en su época obscura, Naruto dijo que él lo había hecho, había cultivado todo aquello, con sudor y sangre.

Naruto, que ni siquiera podía mantener su casa limpia y ordenada.

 _Todo era mucho más sencillo si actuaba como si nunca te hubieras ido o como si solo estuvieras en un largo viaje, y me hubieras encomendado cuidar tus plantas._

Sintió su corazón apretarse, aún no entendía a Naruto, ¿qué pretendía haciendo eso? ¿Cómo pudo follárselo? Y ni siquiera eso, no había sido una follada cualquiera, había sido abrasadora, llena de calor, llena de jadeos leves y entrecortados.

Lenta y rápida, tierna y brutal.

Y aquella sensación de no poder controlar su cuerpo, de _necesitar_ _que se lo follara_ , era casi absurdo pensar que había sido solo por la droga.

Pero había algo que no encajaba en la ecuación, Y eso era Naruto, ¿Cómo es que todo había acabado así? Es decir, el se negó al principió, pero Naruto no, actuó como si aquello fuera normal desde el principio, como si darle _placer_ a otro hombre fuera _normal_ y se había entregado totalmente, sus caricias, sus susurros, sus besos hambrientos y desesperados.

Sasuke había estado dominado por un afrodisíaco potente.

Pero Naruto no.

 _Oh Dios, mierda, joder._

 _Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios._

A Naruto le gustaba _él._

 _¿Cómo no lo había notado?_

Buscó con la poca coherencia que aún poseía algún momento que le indicara o que siquiera le diera una pequeña pista de la atracción que parecía despertar en Naruto, no encontró ninguno. O si los encontró, no quiso interpretarlos erróneamente.

Y más que asustarlo la posibilidad de ser objeto de deseo para Naruto, le aterrorizó el hecho de que eso no le molestaba, ni un poco.

 _¿Era debido al placer, qué se sintió como si Naruto lo quisiera? ¿O a la droga?_

Pero justo esa noche, Naruto parecía tan entregado a él, tan entregado al placer que le otorgaba su cuerpo, _el cuerpo de otro hombre_ , que no había otra forma de que aquello fuera posible a menos que Naruto sintiera algo por él, si prácticamente lo había devorado, y se lo había hecho dos veces, su propósito no era liberar a Sasuke de los efectos de la droga, eso ya era más que obvio, parecía casi como si Naruto estuviera aprovechando _cada segundo_ de aquella situación. Y si él fuera el Naruto que él creía que era, jamás habría reaccionado así ante toda la situación, no era tan buen samaritano, no le haría eso a Gaara, ni a Neji, ni a Kiba, ni a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura, _jamás_.

Y él era _Sasuke_ , su mejor amigo, jamás habría puesto su amistad en peligro y sin duda jamás su polla se habría levantado como se levantó por _Sasuke._

 _Y como se levantó…_

¿Qué carajos haría? No podía simplemente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Suspiró, y con su mano derecha acarició su frente surcada de arrugas disgustadas, sintió un tacto suave, apartó la mano.

Y ahí estaba, el pedazo de tela atado a su muñeca.

 _Olvidaremos todo…_

Si, por supuesto…Lo olvidarían todo.

—Hn…Dobe—susurró el azabache con una mueca.

Sasuke miró a través de aquél ventanal que daba paso a la luz en su habitación.

Se sorprendió cuando sus ojos distinguieron los tonos magenta, anaranjados y azules, ya estaba cayendo la noche.

Y como un puñetazo en el estomago se dio cuenta finalmente de que Naruto no había ido a pegarsele como chicle ese día, ni siquiera había ido a hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido, o a preguntarle como estaba.

Y para persona directa, ahí estaba Naruto. Si hubiera querido verlo, hubiera ido, y sin ninguna clase de tacto lo miraría preocupado y le preguntaría si le dolía el trasero, o si los efectos de la droga ya habían pasado.

¿Acaso Naruto había dicho que "olvidaran todo" porque solo sentía simple atracción por el azabache? ¿Solo quería poseerlo esa noche? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de su estado lascivo?

No.

Eso era demasiado descabellado. Sasuke solo de pensar en Naruto _aprovechándose_ de él, soltó una de esas roncas carcajadas tan poco comunes en él.

Sasuke sabia, no, de hecho, estaba seguro, que en el enorme corazón que poseía el rubio él era sino la persona que ocupaba el lugar principal, al menos era uno de los más importantes. Lo había sentido, joder, toda la desesperación y el dolor que le causó, y como la anterior noche se aferraba a él como si fuera a desaparecer.

Seguramente como un acto nada común en él le había dado espacio para pensar, o tal vez el rubio pensaba que esta vez Sasuke si que acabaría con él con el Amaterasu por lo que le había hecho.

Naruto tenía que sentir algo más allá que _amistad_ por él.

Sasuke miró hacía su ventana de nuevo, observando como el azul casi desaparecía del cielo.

Y todavía no sabia que hacer.

Todo eso sin meter la pregunta más importante que debía hacerse.

Digamos que Naruto si sentía algo por él, bien.

Ahora…

¿Qué demonios sentía él?

No sabía, y no podía saberlo, las sensaciones, todo era una mentira, ¿Qué le garantizaba qué todo lo que sintió simplemente no fue producto de la droga?

Y, si, lo admitía, él quería a Naruto, era su amigo, su _mejor_ amigo, tal vez el único que de verdad consideraba como tal, al único al que le permitía a regañadientes invadir su espacio personal, él único al que consideraba lo suficientemente digno como para entrenar o pelear con él.

Ese era Naruto, su _amigo._

Y aunque la línea delgada entre la amistad…y el deseo sexual, tal vez era muy difusa ahora, él no creía haber sentido atracción por ese rubio sino hasta el día anterior.

Y dudaba que algo así se catalogara como _sentimientos._

Había sido el más puro deseo sexual lo que sintió…

¿Pero y si tal vez sentía algo más?

¿Y si después de todas las trágicas consecuencias que le trajo a Sasuke el amor, la lealtad o el respeto, el se había cerrado a todo eso?

Regresó su mirada al pedazo rasgado de tela en su muñeca.

El no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que su corazón no era más que una masa obscura de _nada_ después de haber perdido a toda a su familia.

Después de haber perdido a su hermano.

Aquél niño capaz de amar o de sentir algo más allá de camaradería lo más probable es que ya no existiera dentro de él.

Pero era _Naruto_.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, el de verdad pensaba que si _sentir_ significaba observar su amplia sonrisa o aquellos leales ojos para siempre, observar sus ojos tan cerca, como los observo el día anterior, no podría ser _tan_ malo entonces.

Se sentó en el colchón, aún observando el pedazo de tela.

El dolor en su trasero era demasiado difícil de ignorar, aún más en aquella posición, pero esta vez, aquello no le causó irritación o vergüenza, seguía pensando en sus leales y azules ojos, su amplia y ridículamente perfecta sonrisa…en todo aquél resplandor que irradiaba.

Y tal vez…esta vez el pensó, que no le molestaba sentir ese dolor en su trasero, si con ello había sido capaz de llevarse un pedazo de aquél resplandor, _de esa luz que irradiaba Naruto_.

En realidad, ¿A quién engañaba? Se había sentido mejor que cualquier otra jodida cosa en el mundo estar con Naruto.

Y si quería comprobar si esa sensación solo había sido provocada por la droga, solo debía follar de nuevo con ese revoltoso para saber que sentía.

Y la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

 _Nop, para nada_.

Así que con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó decidido de su cama y saltó por la ventana hacía el exterior.

Tal vez el tenía algo sobre salir y entrar por las ventanas.

O tal vez estaba solo un poco impaciente por volver a ver a Naruto _._


	4. Cautivadora violación

**Capítulo 4: Cautivadora violación**

Solo habían pasado quince traumáticos y desesperantes minutos, en los que se encontraba fuera de esa ventana, y un miedo paralizador se había apoderado de su cuerpo, sus dedos estaban ya entumecidos por estar todo aquél rato enganchado al tosco alfeizar.

¿Qué había pasado?

Simple.

Llegó, determinado, dispuesto y francamente excitado. Supo enseguida al ver aquél departamento que no querría entrar por la puerta, quería pasar desapercibido, entrar y atacar. Simple.

Pero al encontrarse frente aquella ventana, la luz de la luna se colaba, dándole una claridad pasmosa a la habitación, permitiéndole ver aquella cabellera rubia de nuevo, la firme espalda, el firme y redondo trasero, las esculturales piernas, los marcados brazos, todo enredado en un revoltijo de sabanas, su rostro bronceado perdido en la almohada.

Al ver todo aquello no estaba de más decir que sentía casi como si solo se hubiera ido cinco minutos en vez de esa mañana y al volver Naruto aún se encontraba durmiendo, solo debía asaltarlo y básicamente violarlo para saber qué carajo sentía.

Pero fue cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios del de ojos claros, su voz amortiguada por la almohada, que se paralizó.

—Sa…suke…—balbuceó ronco. Su voz aunque amortiguada, sonaba claramente dolida. Quiso comprobar luego de un sobresalto si en realidad su amigo estaba dormido, y luego de cinco minutos evaluando su respiración y sus ronquidos, se alivió, pero el alivio no duró mucho.

Naruto estaba soñando con él.

Dios, era _Naruto_ , ¿Qué había estado pensando? No podía hacer eso, no podía simplemente entrar, tener sexo con él e irse, ya le había quedado algo claro que Naruto sentía _algo_ por él, había una posibilidad bastante palpable de que Naruto le gustara tal vez hasta un límite que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer, ¿Pero qué pasaba si no le gustaba? ¿Y si había sentido todo solo por la droga? ¿Qué le diría?

 _"_ _Oh gracias, mejor amigo, por el fantástico sexo, mañana entrenamiento y por favor, no me vuelvas a tocar en lo que queda de tu jodida existencia"_

Oh, claro.

Pero ciertamente Sasuke no era ningún cobarde, y él _quería_ saber.

Tal vez simplemente debía entrar, hacerlo suyo, golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza para que lo olvidara y luego irse como si nada.

Pero él tenía una ligera sospecha de que tal vez no llegaría hasta tales extremos por la forma tan placentera en la que se había sentido la frase _"hacerlo suyo"_ en su mente.

Y aquí estaba, quince minutos teniendo aquél debate interno. Y francamente asustado, pero _¡al carajo!_

La ventana estaba abierta, y al entrar de un salto calmado, estaba consciente de que Naruto no despertaría por el ruido, no solo Sasuke era el ninja más silencioso de su generación sino que también el dobe era realmente difícil de despertar, muchas veces se preguntó si de verdad era un _ninja_ por Dios, era totalmente fácil atacarlo mientras dormía.

Giró despacio su cuerpo, de nuevo encontrándose con el cuerpo perfilado por la luz de Naruto en la cama. Se acercó con cautela, su mirada negra seria, curiosa y ligeramente depredadora.

Está bien, ahora se daba cuenta de que la noche anterior casi no se había fijado en el cuerpo moreno, ya que se encontraba perdido en el mar de sensaciones que le había otorgado la droga.

 _¿La droga…o Naruto?_

Pero si algo le quedaba claro, es que hasta ese momento ese cuerpo no le había parecido tan llamativo, se encontraba solo tapado por un pantalón corto de pijama, su torso descubierto y un ridículo gorro en su cabeza.

No podía evitar fijarse en como el mono estaba ligeramente bajo, su cintura marcada y hundida y luego bajando hasta revelar aquella pequeña porción de bóxer negro delineando perfectamente su retaguardia. Parecía una perfecta montaña detrás de un sendero.

Se inclino un poco al lado de la cama, la piel de Naruto muy cerca.

Con el cuerpo alerta bajó una mano hasta rozar levemente la espalda bronceada, deleitándose con la suavidad, Kyubi había hecho un trabajo esplendido curando su piel de los restos de cada misión, casi parecía la piel de un bebe, era ridículo, Sasuke sabía que su propia espalda, hombros, torso y piernas, estaban permanentemente marcados por los restos de sus propias hazañas, y justo en ese momento una marca violácea adornaba su cuello.

Frunció el ceño, él quería dejar ahora una marca en ese cuerpo bronceado, ¿Sería posible?

Delineó con sus dedos a modo de experimento cada centímetro de piel descubierta que encontraba, Naruto ni siquiera se estremeció.

No se sentía como la noche anterior, de hecho, no recordaba como se había sentido la piel de Naruto bajo sus dedos, y ahora solo sentía un ligero sentimiento de estar haciendo algo prohibido y una ligera ansiedad en su estomago, la suave piel no estaba causando ningún extraño estrago en su organismo…¿Tal vez…debería ir más allá?

Pero se sobresaltó cuando con un ronquido, Naruto volteó su cuerpo casi con rudeza, situando su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, la boca entreabierta seguía balbuceando.

Los ojos de Sasuke centellearon cuando se percató de que sin duda esa posición sería más ventajosa para sus próximas fechorías, a excepción de la sabana enredada en las piernas de Naruto, que sin duda estorbaba.

El gorro ridículo había caído de la rubia cabeza, y el cuello bronceado y parte de los pectorales brillaban ligeramente, evidenciando las consecuencias del calor reinante esa noche.

Sasuke se encontró a si mismo ensimismado con aquella leve humedad, frunció un poco el ceño, se había cansado de ver a Naruto semi-desnudo cuando entrenaban, ciertamente se había sentido algo incomodo con la visión de ese torso descubierto o simplemente tapado de cualquier manera con aquella camisa de malla.

Especialmente cuando rodaban por el piso luchando, y la sudoración reinante en el pecho bronceado humedecía su propia ropa.

No lo admitiría jamás, pero el dobe si tenía un cuerpo algo demasiado apetecible, si no fuera por aquella personalidad insoportable que se cargaba al tratar con mujeres, tendría un millón de fans.

Sasuke se sorprendió, jamás pensó que perdería su virginidad con un hombre, pero no le _molestaba_ en realidad, las mujeres eran francamente molestas para él, nunca le parecieron ni un poco apetecibles.

¿Eso quería decir que si era homosexual?

Cierto, lo habían empalado totalmente el día anterior, pero el único que había despertado esa atracción hormonal en él había sido Naruto, se encontró repugnado al imaginarse con cualquier otro hombre de la aldea.

Bien, era Naruto-sexual.

Aunque ese molesto sentimiento de duda que persistía en su cuerpo no se iba.

Con lentitud se subió en la cama, procurando no moverla innecesariamente, quedando en una ventajosa posición sobre Naruto.

Intentó, lo más cautelosamente que pudo, desenredar la sabana de las piernas y el torso de Naruto, solo empujándolo un poco y levantando levemente sus piernas, ¿Qué clase de ninja sería si no pudiera realizar tan simple tarea sin despertar al rubio?

Cuando todo el cuerpo bronceado estuvo a su disposición, se sintió ligeramente nervioso al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Naruto despertara, así que con este pensamiento en mente, se quitó la bandana de Konoha, pues no traía consigo ningún tipo de arma ninja ni el ahora conveniente hilo especial para sus misiones, solo su cómoda ropa.

Tomó ambas muñecas del rubio, dejando a la vista su rostro bronceado, Sasuke se encontró sorprendido cuando se fijó en que debajo de aquellas pestañas, y haciendo un sendero por sus mejillas, habían un rastro seco de algo, posiblemente lagrimas, ya que sus parpados cerrados estaban ligeramente hinchados.

Mierda.

Ahora se sentía como escoria, todo lo que le había provocado al rubio a lo largo de su vida había sido dolor.

Pero no podía pararse a pensar mucho en aquello, pues su objetivo se vería borroso, era necesario para _ambos._

Sin más parsimonia ató las muñecas del dormido Naruto a la cabecera de la cama, con un nudo certero, comprobando y jalando un poco para comprobar su capacidad de resistencia.

 _Perfecto._

¿Y ahora?

Esto calificaba como violación, estaba seguro, pero aquello quedaba en segundo plano porque sabía que a Naruto _si_ le gustaría, él no sabía que esperar.

Se acomodó en la cama lo mejor que pudo para no despertar a Naruto, encontrándose ahora entre las piernas bronceadas, se sintió seducido de repente al ubicarse totalmente en la situación.

Naruto atado, a su disposición, a su merced, sin oportunidad de detenerlo, los músculos de sus brazos bronceados marcados de forma impredeciblemente sexy, tensos al encontrarse retenidos en aquella posición sobre la cabellera rubia.

Bien, al menos ahora sabía que le _atraía_ su cuerpo _._

De nuevo dirigió sus manos hacia aquella piel, estabas delineando sus abdominales marcados, sus pectorales ligeramente resbaladizos por el sudor, el cuello, los hombros, los costados.

Naruto esta vez se retorció ligeramente, su boca entreabierta ahora cerrada en un involuntario movimiento.

Bajó su vista hacia su entrepierna, encontrándola ya levemente despierta, su cuerpo reaccionando al sentir la piel contraria entre sus dedos. No era como la anterior vez, no se sentía cegado y totalmente entregado, nublado por el deseo, incómodamente incapaz de controlarse.

Por el contrario, ahora él controlaba todo.

Satisfecho, se apoyó sobre sus brazos y se inclinó sobre el torso, decidido.

Delineó ahora con su lengua el marcado abdomen, el gusto salado se le antojaba embriagador, y mientras realizaba aquella acción, su mano derecha se acercó hasta el pantalón corto de pijama.

Levantó su rostro y se fijó en aquella zona, su mano acarició tentativamente sobre la tela, sintiendo el tacto totalmente duro y despierto de aquél miembro que le había otorgado tanto placer, se encontró a sí mismo con su miembro ya totalmente duro también, su respiración algo acelerada y sus ojos entrecerrados, el miembro de Naruto le gustaba, _le gustaba mucho_.

El rubio estaba excitado, era como si incluso dormido sintiera todo aquello, Sasuke se fijó en el rostro bronceado, sus parpados ligeramente apretados, su boca de nuevo entreabierta, su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar debido a la excitación.

 _¿Aún no despiertas, dobe?_

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, se sentía algo avergonzado, pero tenía controlada la situación. Movió su mano sobre aquél mono, sobre el contorno del miembro ya erecto.

—Mgh…—escuchó el gemido, su vista voló hacia el rostro de su amigo, encontrándolo dormido. Vaya, en serio era difícil de despertar.

Sin más parsimonia y esta vez sin una pizca de vergüenza, bajó hasta los tobillos aquel estorboso pijama junto con el bóxer.

La polla de Naruto, despierta al contrario de su dueño, saltó ansiosa fuera del pantalón, la punta brillante y rosada, Sasuke sintió el extraño y perturbador impulso de meterla en su boca, pero francamente asustado por aquél deseo, solo la tomó en su mano, sintiéndola tan caliente que casi quemaba, era absolutamente placentero solo tenerla en su mano. Acercó su rostro lentamente para tener una mejor visión, deleitándose por la suave piel, el tamaño, el calor que desprendía.

—Ngh…—gruñó Naruto entre sueños, sus manos apretándose sobre su cabeza.

Había visto a muchos hombres desnudos, eso era natural, en las misiones siempre se estaba consciente de que había completa falta de privacidad derivada de las pocas horas para descansar y asearse, era algo común, pero nunca se fijó demasiado en tal hecho, solo se sintió ligeramente incomodo con Naruto sobre su cuerpo, nunca ahondó demasiado en ese sentimiento, pero ahora lo entendía, era negación, su cuerpo había sido incapaz de aceptar que aquella piel bronceada y tanta firmeza le atraía.

En serio que le atraía, y no podía más que admitirlo al verla tan de cerca, enrojecida y desesperada por su toque.

Y sin poder contenerse más, lamió la punta con su lengua, el sabor ligeramente más salado que el sudor lo encendió, ahora, completamente excitado, sin pensar más en nada, la metió de lleno en su boca, llenándola, la suavidad y las palpitaciones lo hacían sentir poderoso. Porque sabía que era solo debido a él.

—Sa…sa…sa-sa-SASUKE! —gimió Naruto, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su rostro rojo, la sorpresa solo aplacada por el placer…No podía ser.

Pero aquella cabellera negra lo confirmaba, perdida en su área problemática, sentía que era un sueño, de verdad había luchado en la inconsciencia, aquél tacto ligeramente tibio y delicioso, pensaba que solo era otro de sus sueños, hasta que se encontró demasiado despierto como para ignorarlo.

Vio en cámara lenta como, con un sonido de succión que casi le hace perder la razón, Sasuke liberaba su polla de su boca y lo miraba, absolutamente serio, algo sonrojado.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo? —preguntó lentamente, tenía que pellizcarse para saber si estaba despierto, y como un balde de agua fría reparó en sus muñecas inmovilizadas, vio la bandana de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando luego, como en cámara lenta, Sasuke dibujó una escalofriante y totalmente erótica media sonrisa. La piel del rubio se erizó absolutamente.

Y sin responderle, se tragó de nuevo, hasta el fondo, la polla de Naruto.

—AH! —mierda, eso era demasiado, Sasuke estaba demostrando otra de sus habilidades innatas, era casi ridículo como el miembro de Naruto, que había que recalcar, era considerablemente grande, entraba entero en su boca.

No podía más que retorcerse, gemir, gruñir, no podría aguantar, mientras Sasuke disfrutaba de manera sádica tener absolutamente todo el control, tener a Naruto, _literalmente_ , en sus manos. O bueno, en su boca. Deseaba borrar de Naruto la imagen inexperta que le había otorgado de él la anterior noche.

Y como si Naruto tuviera años sin venirse, el orgasmo lo asaltó sin piedad, se corrió, se corrió mucho.

Y Sasuke se lo tragó todo, hasta la última gota, con un pequeño lametón en la punta, lo había tomado por sorpresa el orgasmo de Naruto, pero su excitación solo se acrecentó al sentir como el tibio líquido chocaba con fuerza contra su garganta.

Se sentía tan sucio.

Levantándose de nuevo, vio como Naruto lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones detrás de esos ojos claros, lujuria, desconcierto, rabia, tristeza.

— ¿Qué…quieres Sasuke? ¿Acaso estás jugando? ¿Ahora seré tu juguete sexual? —preguntó dolido, no es que no le gustara y le excitara esa situación, pero Sasuke no lo amaba, él lo sabía, tal vez solo quería sentir placer, Naruto lo había visto huyendo de su habitación, sin siquiera mirarlo, eso lo decía claramente.

 _No te amo._

Pero Naruto no se había rendido, el enamoraría a Sasuke, si algo poseía era una voluntad y una resistencia de hierro. Sin embargo no permitiría que Sasuke lo tratara a su antojo. Miró los ojos negros inescrutables, sellándole el paso a sus pensamientos.

Sin responderle aún, vio como Sasuke lentamente se levantaba sobre la cama y se desvestía viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, tragó duro.

Bien, tal vez solo se lo permitiría un poco.

Se bajó el mono de algodón negro, Naruto se encontró fascinado al ver que Sasuke no se había puesto ropa interior, la piel perfecta y blanca — marcada debido a las misiones, pero solo haciéndolo lucir más salvaje— piernas esculturales, vientre marcado, torso fuerte, espalda ancha.

Y un miembro perfecto y sonrosado que gritaba " _Ponme en tu boca"._

No había olvidado lo hermoso que era el cuerpo de Sasuke, su encuentro se había repetido como un disco rayado en su cabeza todo el día.

Kakashi le había dicho que él pelinegro se encontraba perfectamente, pero no le dio detalles, se limitó a observarlo serio y sin decir una palabra, al irse, Naruto se quedó dormido, su cuerpo entumecido, no había comido en todo el día y no se había levantado de la cama.

Y ahora, la sangre corría rauda por sus venas, sus músculos en forma y preparados, sus manos retenidas por la bandana pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba muy despierto, ya ni siquiera sentía hambre.

Solo podía fijarse en el cuerpo desnudo y esplendido delante de él, Sasuke se sintió satisfecho cuando vio la mirada hambrienta de Naruto sobre su cuerpo, eso, sumado a sus anteriores palabras resentidas, no hacían más que confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Naruto estaba desesperado por él.

Se sintió petulante y orgulloso, no podía negarlo, era la primera vez en toda su vida que le causaba tanto placer el sentirse deseado por alguien.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Sasuke deslizarse hasta su cuerpo lentamente, a gatas, acabando sentado sobre su pecho, el miembro sonrosado del pelinegro en su rostro, Naruto era apenas capaz de controlar su ansia.

 _¿Qué iba a hacer Sasuke?_

La verdad, es que el pelinegro deseaba sentir aquello, la boca de Naruto comiéndose su polla, se había sentido tan excitado haciéndoselo él, ahora quería que Naruto lo devorara.

—Abre la boca—dijo con voz ronca.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, ya estaba más que claro lo que quería Sasuke, y estaba totalmente furioso de que su tono autoritario pidiéndole aquello lo encendiera de tal forma. Este Sasuke le gustaba incluso más que el de la noche anterior, dominante, controlado, y con una mirada hambrienta que le decía muchas cosas más que si hablara. Y se odiaba por ello.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para protestar frunciendo el ceño, no se percató de que estaba haciendo justamente lo que Sasuke quería.

El miembro del pelinegro entró certero en su cavidad sujetándose del cabecero de la cama donde estaba amarrado Naruto e impulsándose hacia adelante, acallándolo, casi ahogándolo, se odió aún más cuando sintió su miembro palpitar de placer ante lo sucio de la situación, él amarrado, con el miembro de Sasuke en su boca.

 _Carajo._

—Mgh…ng—era delicioso, no podía negarlo, entrecerró los ojos de placer, mientras Sasuke embestía su boca sin piedad, sin tregua, quería tocar su cuerpo, nunca tuvo tantas ganas de tocarlo.

Sasuke tenía uno de sus labios retenido con fuerza entre sus dientes, acallando sus gemidos.

 _No es como la vez anterior_ , se decía Sasuke, esa sensación de tener el cuerpo nublado y perdido.

Estaba totalmente lúcido, de alguna forma era totalmente mejor, podía concentrarse en cada una de las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo el placer era tan fuerte que le era casi imposible respirar.

La lengua de Naruto era cálida, y cuando jadeaba en busca de aire debido a la intromisión, le causaba un cosquilleo tan esplendido, Sasuke sabía que el rubio estaba disfrutando aquello, sabía perfectamente que encendía en sobremanera sentirse dominado, el mismo lo sintió.

Y cuando ya no pudo retener más sus gemidos y el placer se sintió vertiginoso trató de retener con mucha fuerza de voluntad sus propias caderas.

Se iba a correr, pero él no quería correrse aún.

Sacó su miembro de la boca del rubio con un movimiento, gruñendo inconforme, insatisfecho con su propia acción.

Naruto tosió.

— ¡Bastardo! —gruñó indignado y excitado, se retorció en la cama, buscando liberar la prisión de sus manos sin éxito.

Sintió a Sasuke levantándose de su cuerpo, retrocediendo, hasta que su rostro albino le devolvió una mirada impasible a su rostro enfurecido. Estaba muy cerca.

— ¿Acaso esto no te gusta? —le preguntó despacio, la primera frase que le escuchaba a Sasuke desde que despertó, y la única a la que no sabía cómo responderle.

Se encontró a si mismo repasando una y otra vez los labios rosados frente a él.

Optó por responder con sinceridad.

—Claro que me gusta, joder, pero me siento violado…—dijo lentamente, sin dejar de ver los labios de Sasuke, que lentamente dibujaron una arrogante sonrisa, haciéndolos ver más apetecibles.

—Oh…violado, por supuesto, pues con eso quedaríamos a mano…dobe—dijo el albino con voz lasciva.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No, no, no, un momento, lo de ayer no fue violación, tú me pediste _explícitamente_ que te metiera _algo_ —dijo dibujando una sonrisa, Sasuke se había sonrojado completamente, perdiendo su porte de superioridad.

—Cállate—dijo con voz ronca—Tú fuiste él que comenzó a tocarme como el homosexual trastocado que eres.

Naruto se sonrojó ante esto.

— ¡Solo quería ayudarte! ¡Eres lo suficientemente estreñido como para permanecer con dolor de huevos con tal de no masturbarte! —gritó tratando de sonar hiriente.

Pero Sasuke sonrió.

— ¿Estas seguro? —susurró con una voz que lo estremeció hasta la medula. Joder.

Sasuke se acercó a su rostro como si fuera a besarlo, pero luego se retiró con una sonrisa, dejándolo anhelante y frustrado. El albino bajó por su cuerpo y sin preámbulos tomó de nuevo en sus manos la erección más que potente del rubio, excitada ya por la previa felación forzada que le hizo practicar.

—Mmgh…—gimió levemente, apretando sus labios.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo, estaba disfrutando mucho aquello, Naruto estaba tan indefenso que su fibra sádica estaba saliendo a flote.

Con su mano izquierda agarró una de las piernas bronceadas del rubio, acariciando la piel suave en el proceso, saboreando el momento en el que con un leve impulso levanto la pierna abriéndolo y exponiéndolo ante él.

Naruto estaba perdido en el placer que le proporcionaba su mano, así que cuando un dedo intentó entrar en él, el sobresalto fue mayor de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltame! —gritó como un poseso batiendo las piernas como loco— ¡Y un carajo que estaré abajo!

Sasuke se disgustó absolutamente, como pudo luchó con la parte que pataleaba libre del rubio, sujetando las piernas arriba con sus manos y sus propios mulos, a Naruto le dio un escalofrío de terror su expuesta posición, intentó moverse de nuevo, encontrando la acción imposible de realizar ahora.

—Si no estuviera atado, créeme que tu serías el que recibirías—gruñó tratando de mantener su dignidad intacta. Tratando de no sentirse nervioso ante la posibilidad de que Sasuke violara su virgen retaguardia.

Sasuke lo miró inescrutable.

—Tú te aprovechaste de mi estado, esto es lo justo—Naruto iba a protestar ante esto, cuando sintió de nuevo como la mano de Sasuke se cernía sobre su miembro.

—Ngh!... —gimió sin poder evitarlo, debido a la brusquedad.

—Además, eres demasiado fácil de distraer, si no hubiera sido por esa droga, jamás hubieras hecho aquello—pero Sasuke dijo eso de la boca para afuera, porque su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que no dudaba completamente de que aquél rubio hubiera tomado el control de él incluso si no hubiera estado dominado por un afrodisíaco.

Pero deseaba sentirlo, le debía eso.

—Jo…der…Has lo que quieras…—musitó Naruto desviando el rostro sonrojado, sin poder contener sus jadeos. Su mirada dolida.

Se sentía derrotado, Sasuke tenía razón, de no haber sido por esa droga, jamás lo hubiera poseído, jamás habría tocado esa piel, jamás lo habría sentido. Y eso dolía, y mucho, ¿Por qué Sasuke hacía aquello? ¿Era su orgullo herido?

 _¿Debía contentarse con tener a Sasuke de esa forma tan violenta?_

Si, lo haría.

Porque Sasuke era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que tenía, y sabia que a pesar de todo, Sasuke solo lo tenía a él.

Se tendrían mutuamente, así fuera solo en la cama.

Relajó sus piernas voluntariamente, abriéndolas, mirando a Sasuke con desafío, sus ojos azules húmedos, pero firmes.

Sasuke tuvo un fugaz momento de sorpresa, reemplazado rápidamente por lujuria. Movió de nuevo su mano sobre el miembro de Naruto, intentando distraerlo de lo que vendría, él sabía que su cuerpo bronceado no estaba dominado por ninguna droga, sabía que aquello le dolería.

Lamió sus dedos con lascivia, sin apartar la mirada de la rosada hendidura, y luego acercó uno de ellos hasta allí, empujando, sintiendo como lo apretaba pero al mismo tiempo lo absorbía.

Dios, como deseaba entrar.

—Joder! —gruñó Naruto, sonrojado, se perdió por un momento en su rostro contraído por la incomodidad y la vergüenza.

Naruto no era perfecto, no era perfecto como él, modestia aparte, poseía un rostro tosco y desaliñado, adornado con unas marcas absolutamente acertadas, sus labios eran llenos y el labio superior discordaba un poco con el inferior, su nariz era recta pero respingada, y sus cejas eran rubias y tupidas, pero delineaban sus ojos azules con certeza.

Su belleza no era perfecta, sino cautivadora.

Era arrebatador, su rostro podía ser tosco e imperfecto, pero el mismo Sasuke se encontraba a si mismo descubriendo cierta suavidad en sus facciones cuando dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, cuando dormía o cuando lo observaba solo a él.

Le gustaba, en serio le gustaba.

Y se dijo esto a si mismo mientras metía un segundo dedo.

—Ngh…Sasu…ke—gimió, entrecerrando un poco los ojos azules, se le notaba que le estaba empezando a gustar, y Sasuke al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con ese tono de voz, aceleró las embestidas de sus dedos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos para ampliar la cavidad.

Y también le gustaban en serio sus ojos, podían ser obscuros y tormentos cuando estaba triste, y podían ser tan claros como el cielo azul cuando estaba feliz.

Como cuando él regresó a la aldea, nunca vio los ojos de Naruto tan azules.

Y también parecían casi eléctricos cuando estaba excitado, como el océano embravecido de la noche, una fase en sus ojos que solo había visto hasta el día anterior. _Una fase que quería seguir viendo._

Naruto no quería pensar en nada, de verdad no quería, pero aquellos dedos se estaban hundiendo tan dentro de él, y los ojos de Sasuke lo miraban tan cautivados. Sentía que se vendría sol con verse en aquella situación. Era _Sasuke_ , joder, Sasuke lo tomaría, lo haría suyo, lo haría pedacitos y se iría. Y el de verdad no quería pensar en eso.

—Sa…suke—susurró anhelante, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara entrecortada, ¿Esto sintió Sasuke cuando él lo tomó? Ya entendía sus gemidos y sus ojos nublados. Deseaba más, enserio.

— ¿qué quieres, Naruto? —preguntó el pelinegro con voz ronca—ayer me hiciste decirlo, ahora te toca decirlo a ti.

Y mientras decía aquello, introdujo un tercer dedo, sus movimientos bruscos y obstinados.

Naruto ahogó un gemido con ese tercer dedo, el placer y el dolor entremezclándose, la línea que los dividía haciéndose difusa.

Con un ojo entreabierto con esfuerzo, observó la mueca arrogante y satisfecha de Sasuke.

¿Sasuke quería que lo dijera? Pues lo diría.

—Fóllame, Sasuke…—el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la sinceridad de su rubio amigo, y frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa desafiante en su bronceado rostro.

Bien.

Sin más preámbulos, sacó los dedos y posicionó su miembro goteante en la hendidura dilatada.

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció por completo cuando empujó con fuerza, adentrándose en su apretada carne.

—Joder! Joder! —gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados, eso había dolido, su frente estaba ahora perlada de sudor, y sus labios se apretaban entre sus dientes, sacudió sus muñecas en el cabecero.

Sasuke no podía hacer más que respirar entrecortadamente, intentando controlarse, calmarse. Nada, nada, absolutamente _nada_ , se comparaba con esa sensación, ni siquiera cuando estaba dominado por aquél afrodisíaco se sintió así, joder, era fantástico, ¿Cómo era posible?

No le quedaba más que admitirse a sí mismo, que no había sido por la droga aquél placer desbordante, tal vez solo aquella sensación de sentirse incontrolable y a la merced de Naruto, pero no el placer.

Era absolutamente _Naruto,_ el dueño de su placer ahora era él.

Pero su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría por la boca, sus caderas sufrían espasmos involuntarios, su cuerpo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser enterrarse en ese cuerpo para siempre, profundamente, hasta dejar una marca. Era _más_ que placer.

—Sasuke…Sasuke…—susurraba el rubio con voz anhelante, incitándole a moverse ahora.

Embistió sin piedad, fuerte, sin reparar en daños, ya no podía controlarse, apoyo sus manos en el cabecero de la cama, haciendo que Naruto se arqueara y se abriera más, llegando incluso de forma más profunda y certera dentro de él.

—Na…Naruto…mgh…joder! —gimió el pelinegro entre embestidas, Naruto estaba perdido, no sabía si podría superar aquello, esa sensación era la cúspide del placer, sentía como si Sasuke quisiera partirlo en dos, y lo que más le perturbaba era que él también quería que lo partiera en dos. Así que totalmente fuera de sí, liberó su voz.

—Más! —gritó con voz ronca y desesperada.

Sasuke se sintió extasiado, y sin hacerse de rogar se enterró incluso más rápido y fuerte dentro de él, haciendo el ritmo desacompasado, fuera de control.

Naruto observaba a duras penas como el cuerpo fuerte de Sasuke se cernía sobre él, sudoroso y tensó por el movimiento, sus labios liberando roncos jadeos.

Naruto deseaba tanto tocarlo, besarlo.

—Bésame…—susurró, sus ojos azules entrecerrados de placer y anhelo, su rostro sonrojado, su revuelto cabello rubio pegado a su frente por el sudor, sus labios llenos y entreabiertos.

Sasuke deseó con tanta fuerza besarlo que casi se volvió loco, pero aún no, aún no era el momento, el día anterior cegado por el deseo, se dejó besar, pero un beso para él no era cualquier cosa, era la prueba irrefutable de su entrega, la prueba de que le pertenecía, y aún no se sentía capaz de aceptar aquello. Tapó los ojos de Naruto con su mano derecha, en una negativa, evitando que su mirada lo cautivara aún más.

Y el rubio se sintió dolido, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer, pero no se sentía capaz de afrontar lo que viniera, Sasuke le había negado un beso, " _a las prostitutas no se les besa" dice el refrán_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Tal vez debería, al menos, sentirse algo complacido porque Sasuke lo deseara.

Solo era un objeto, ahora estaba seguro, pero aún deseaba tocarlo.

—Enton…ces, déjame…tocarte—musitó entre embestidas.

Sasuke lo meditó un momento, no quería liberar a Naruto, no quería que lo retirara de su cuerpo, pero deseaba también sentir su toque. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Sasuke tomó la bandana que sujetaba las muñecas bronceadas, y lo soltó.

Se sobresaltó cuando Naruto se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo sobre la cama, intercambiando posiciones y sentándose sobre él, empalándose completamente. Sasuke gruñó.

Naruto comenzó a saltar sobre él como un bestia, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos lujuriosas, y luego inclinándose hasta su cuello para lamer la marca que había allí.

Sasuke mordió sus labios, sujetó las caderas de Naruto con sus manos impulsándolo, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo como el dolor en su retaguardia era reforzado con aquella posición.

—Mghh! —gimió.

Quiso lastimar a Naruto de alguna forma, quiso que sintiera su trasero palpitando de dolor al igual que el de él, movió sus caderas como pudo para enterrarse más, ciego de placer.

Y lo sintió, aquella electricidad vertiginosa bajando por su cuerpo, acumulándose en su miembro, sintió como el nudo en su vientre se aflojaba, y sintió la calidez de Naruto apretarse cada vez más en torno a él.

—Sasuke! —gimió roncamente Naruto en su oído, estremeciéndolo aún más.

Y recordó, recordó justo en ese momento en el que Naruto se aferraba a él, como lo había abrazado la noche anterior, como si quisiera retenerlo por siempre entre sus manos, recordó sus ojos azules, y sintió su cuerpo sobre el de él. Y se corrió fuerte, mientras Naruto se derramaba con un gruñido gutural entre sus cuerpos, cayendo derrotado sobre él.

Jadeó en busca de aire, el cuerpo de Naruto se sentía hirviendo contra el de él, se sobresaltó cuando repentinamente el rubio de un movimiento se retiró de encima de él siseando por la sensación, y se recostó a su lado como peso muerto respirando pesadamente.

— ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Pudiste completar tu venganza? —susurró con voz resentida, se sentía patético, no pudo resistirse ni un ápice, el cuerpo de Sasuke se había convertido en su droga personal.

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos, perdiéndose en su perfil, sin saber que decir, y de repente, viendo su gesto dolido, como si le hubieran dado un golpe, su respuesta le llegó. Recordó como había deseado ese día, sentir aquél dolor, los restos de Naruto, en su cuerpo.

Viendo su perfil se dio cuenta de que en serio deseaba haberlo marcado, de que en serio deseaba haberse llevado una parte de su luz a la guarida obscura que era su corazón. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y todo encajó.

Estaba enamorado del jodido rubio.

Su cuerpo, su toque, sus besos, todo se había grabado a fuego en él, sabía que no podría permitir que más nadie lo tocara de la misma forma, que ya no vería con la misma mirada a Naruto.

Supo que quería que siguiera siendo suyo.

Se colocó sobre su cuerpo bronceado nuevamente, sorprendiéndolo, para luego mirarlo con ojos dolidos.

— ¿Oh? ¿No fue suficiente? —musitó ronco, su cuerpo reaccionando a su cercanía.

Sasuke colocó una mano frente a su rostro, confundiéndolo, ¿qué carajos quería? Ya se había burlado de él, ¿qué más quería?

— ¿Ves esto? —y entonces se fijó en el trozo de tela atado a la muñeca de Sasuke, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Observó luego como Sasuke guiaba esa muñeca a su boca y reventaba la tela con sus dientes—No he olvidado nada, ¿Ahora que harás? —preguntó, no, exigió.

Sus ojos negros fijos en él, un extraño brillo lo taladraba, no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en su boca, y luego subir sus desconcertados ojos azules hasta la mirada azabache, ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Una chispa de esperanza naciendo dentro de él.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Dijiste que al quitarme esta cosa, olvidaría todo, pero no fue así, así que ahora responsabilízate—dijo con voz tenue pero firme, Naruto se fijó en el leve sonrojo que estaba esparciéndose por las blancas mejillas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando capto lo que quería decir Sasuke, sin embargo, su boca no estaba por la labor.

— ¿Qué…qu…qué? —musitó como lelo.

—Joder…eres tan dobe—Y de un brusco movimiento tomó su nuca en su mano y estampo sus labios en los de él, los movió lento y con fuerza, Naruto estaba tenso pero al sentir sus labios se relajó y se dejó hacer, _Sasuke lo estaba besando_ , y era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida. Mordía y chupaba su boca con hambre, recordando que no lo había besado anteriormente, a pesar de cómo lo había deseado, Sasuke sintió de nuevo el apetito en carne propia cuando su lengua se introdujo en aquella cavidad, el sabor exquisito y embriagador, su mano derecha recorrió el torso bronceado con lentitud sintiendo como al rubio se le ponía la piel de gallina debido a su toque, bajó hasta retener con su palma la redonda y firme nalga izquierda de Naruto, apretándola con fuerza, empujándolo contra él, restregando su nueva erección contra la creciente erección del rubio, ambos ahogaron un gemido.

Pero tan rápido como se abalanzó sobre él, Sasuke se retiró. Sentándose sobre el miembro ahora goteante de Naruto, restregando su trasero contra él. El rubio siseó. El pelinegro había cumplido su deseo, y lo había besado, de forma cautivadora y hambrienta, no había sido un beso cualquiera. _Podría ser..._

Naruto lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y llenos de sentimientos. El corazón de Sasuke dio un brinco.

—Sasuke…te amo—se le escapó, luego se mordió el labio con fuerza, se golpeó internamente contra una pared imaginaria.

Pero el pelinegro no lo miró ni siquiera ligeramente sorprendido.

—No me digas…—musitó con descaro y arrogancia. Sonreía.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Eres un bastardo, joder—dijo desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en su rostro —Y que quede claro, no soy homosexual, solo me gustas tú—Como sospechaba, ante sus sentimientos Sasuke solo diría algo tipo "Por supuesto, todos me aman".

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto, pues, era exactamente como se sentía él. Lo tomó de la barbilla obligándole a posar sus ojos de nuevo sobre él.

—No esperes un montón de cursilerías de mi parte, pero a estas alturas ya deberías saber lo que pienso—dijo lentamente, a pesar de la vergüenza, intentó ser sincero. Naruto lo merecía.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, bebiéndose la expresión sonrojada y determinada de Sasuke, incapaz de poner en palabras ahora sus emociones. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si fuera un pez.

Sasuke se inclinó de nuevo, posando sus labios en los de Naruto en un casto beso.

—Te amo también, joder—dijo con un bufido soltándolo y luego desviando su mirada.

Bien, a pesar de su manera malhablada, Sasuke había dicho aquello. Lo había dicho.

 _Sasuke me ama…_

Y su corazón se hinchó de felicidad, su rostro se iluminó de tal manera, y su sonrisa fue tan resplandeciente y amplia, que Sasuke sintió el impulso de cubrir sus ojos.

—Sasuke…—dijo suavemente, encontrando su voz—¿Hablas en serio?—Su corazón palpitaba desaforado—Creo que moriré de felicidad—susurró con voz cautivada y sincera.

Era _Sasuke,_ le había dicho que no podría olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos, le había dicho que lo amaba. Y ciertamente no lo dudaba, por increíble que fuera, Sasuke nunca mentía, era directo y sincero, jamás diría algo vergonzoso si no lo pensaba o sentía de verdad. Siempre había tenido tanto miedo de volver a perderle, y ahora resultaba que estaba al alcance de sus manos, y se entregaba voluntariamente, sin tabúes. Ya no tendría que recoger los pedazos de su corazón destrozado. Sus palabras era lo único que había necesitado para estar bien.

Y el pelinegro no dudó de su felicidad, sonrió levemente, de nuevo restregó su trasero contra el miembro de Naruto, haciéndolo gruñir.

—Que no se te infle el ego, ayer fue lo peor—musitó con voz gruñona. Pues si Sasuke valoraba algo más que a su orgullo, eso era su dignidad.

Naruto lo miró haciendo un puchero y luego sonrió.

— ¿Ósea que lo de hoy si fue bueno? —susurró con picardía.

Sasuke sintió su cuerpo más cálido que nunca, se había quitado un peso de encima. Pero de todas maneras frunció el ceño algo sonrojado.

Al menos estaban a mano en cuanto vergüenza. No le molestaría _violar_ de nuevo aquél cuerpo bronceado.

* * *

 _Bien mis amores, hemos llegado al final de este hermoso fic, fue un capítulo difícil, y debo admitir que nunca me sentí tan indeciblemente acalorada al escribir un lemon, al describir las escenas casi me sentía ahí observando todo._

 _Fue genial, y me he sentido totalmente feliz escribiéndolo, espero que ustedes disfruten de leyendolo tanto como yo disfruté creándolo._

 _No tengan reparos en darme una crítica, leo cada review con mucha ansia y felicidad._

 _Muchos BESOS, hasta la próxima!_


End file.
